In Your Hands
by VoltageStone
Summary: Well, I don't create the story, you do... I just write it. (Jori) -Rated M for Content- [Sincere apology: This is on hiatus until I feel more comfortable with my updating. Thanks for the support thus far!]
1. Important Author's Note

_Hey there! So you might be thinking 'In Your Hands, sounds kind of romantic and angsty at the same time...' Actually, I don't know what you thought. I'm just a writer. :)_

 _Anyway, the reason why I named this 'In Your Hands' is because I thought of an idea. And it might be good, I don't know. I would read all of this so you understand the story a bit more; yes, chapter 1 is just an author's note._

 _So here's my idea; I set up these poll type things at the end of each chapter for_ you, _the reader,_ _to choose from. These polls will determine the next part of the story and so on. Essentially, I'm not the one who chooses the path this story takes, you guys are (or girls, but I always say guys) and I just write._

 _If that doesn't make sense, basically you guys vote in your reviews and I read them and yeah... Now this isn't an excuse to get more reviews, while I do enjoy reading them, this is just a little 'experiment' to see what is in your brains._

 _Now let's start! Okay, how do to this..._

 _Ah, here we go. So for the beginning of the story I will need to know what you guys want, choose ONE of each section please, so here's the options:_

 ** _Timing-_**

 _(1.1)-Season one/Jade has brown hair_

 _(1.2)-Any of the other seasons/Jade has black hair_

 ** _Feelings-_**

 _(2.1)-Jade and Tori don't really like each other._

 _(2.2)-Jade likes Tori._

 _(2.3)-Tori likes Jade._

 _(2.4)-Both like each other._

 _So far, this is fun. :)_

 ** _Story_ _Type/Genre-_**

 _(3.1)-More happy, funny and dramatic._

 _(3.2)-Angst, Hurt/Comfort_

 _(3.3)-A mix of both_

 ** _Rating-_**

 _(4.1)-Rated 'T'_

 _(4.2)-Rated 'M'_

 _ **POV-**_

 _(5.1)-Switching POV's_

 _(5.2)-Jade's POV_

 _(5.3)-Tori's POV_

 _(5.4)-No one's POV_

 _Okay, so hopefully you get the gist. Hopefully, I tried to explain. Now I will let you guys vote and by **March 4th, 2017 when I wake up (Arizona, US time)** , I will collect all of the votes and begin the chapter. _

_So review away and I hope you enjoy this concept, because I think it'll be fun._

 _:)_


	2. Chapter 1

_Okay, so here I am. Hello, hello. :) So I've been keeping up with the reviews and thank you for those who did review, since that's going to be the fuel for this story. Now if yours did somehow fall onto deaf ears, I do apologize for it and in advance as well. Anyway, this story, chapters may come out later than I would love to because I have to a) wait for the votes, b) try and think of ideas that would go with the votes and c) most importantly, make sure that my straight A's remain so in seven classes... So, yeah, I'll keep up with the updates, don't you worry!_

 _But here's the fun part. ;)_

 _So the votes have said: Season 2-4 (1.2), Both like each other (2.4), Mix of Humor and Angst (3.3), Rated M (4.2) and Switching perspectives (5.1). So, yeah, there we go. Now the second one did have quite the mix as well as the first-ish... Anyway, I'll just start, how 'bout that?_

 _Enjoy... :)_

 _Wait, I don't know how to write this. o_0_

* * *

 **Jade's POV** **-**

"You better be here by six tonight Jade!"

"Alright, alright...I'll think about it!" I grumbled stubbornly. My eyes winced just slightly at the blaring sun as the lone pebble on the porch skidded across the concrete, eventually falling in the ocean of green. Strides' shadows stroked across the ground as I ventured towards my driveway, back turned to the front of the dark manor.

"Jade," he deadpans behind me, "I'm telling you; you're to be here at six sharp for the-"

"Party, yeah, whatever," I turned, my grip firmly on the handle. My glare swept towards the tall, military-like silhouette in the doorway, which stared grimly right back. Tired, dull emeralds blazed underneath a heavy set brows that furrowed underneath his greying, brunette hair.

His arms fold across his broad shoulders as thins lips snapped, "Now don't go with that! I pay for that little charter school of yours so you better be on this porch," his foot stamped firmly on the creaking floorboards, "Here by six _sharp_."

"What if I have homework, dad?" I spat, "It's not like today's Friday!"

"Then don't Jade Anne! For the past two years you have dodged every single one of my gatherings just to be with Beck! You-are- _going,_ " my dad barked. The door slammed harshly behind him, my eyes glaring off to the distance.

"Fucking asshole," I hissed under my breath, crawling to the driver's seat in my car. The engine grumbled after I turned my keys before pulling away from the stone manor. As the minutes flew passed, I found myself parked right underneath the corner tree, shading the roof of my car. The jeep rocked back and forth once the door slammed promptly into the side, only halting once I was already half way through the parking lot. The heavy front doors slam behind me, my hands clutching the lock on my locker door before I halt, glaring at the gleaming scissors. "What do you want?"

"Hey Jade," he chuckled behind me as I turn to face him, "So I found something online today..."

"And?" I raised my brow, swiftly taking the coffee from his hands and putting the scalding liquid to my lips.

"Well, I found some tickets for a little-"

"Fuck no," I roll my eyes, turning around and opening my locker.

"Why not? You've never tried it out with me!" Beck pleads as I shuffled through the books and binders.

"Because I don't like drag races, cart races or any _races_ in general!" I snapped, turning back around.

His hands scratch the back of his neck awkwardly before he sighed, "Come on... Why not? It's not like you have any plans this weekend." I bit back a retort before growling at the floor, hearing perky steps hop down the hall.

"Hey Beck! Hey Jade!" Cat giggled as she opened her locker excitedly. "Guess what I found!" I rolled my eyes as her feet stamped on the ground excitedly while Beck mildly grinned.

"What's that?" he asked, a side glance encouraging me to remain by his side. Grudgingly I stay, swaying slightly as I take another sip that sent lava down my throat.

"Well, okay, okay," she nodded enthusiastically, "So I just found out that my parents, right, right-"

"Just get to the point," I snapped, snorting as Cat freezes momentarily.

As she shifted on the balls of her feet, gazing at the both of us blandly, her perky smile stretched across her lips. "So my parents are gone to take my brother to the special hospital since he took the wrong special medicine, he took the night ones instead of the morning ones, and now I'm able to make a cake by myself- oh! What if it was in a shape of a banana!" Beck only grinned as his eyes rolled to the ceiling while I glared at the ground, frowning as I heard shuffling steps from passing students. "Oh!" Cat jumped in the air, "I'm going to tell Tori!"

I let out a low groan, following Beck towards the half-Latina. The shining letters blink in and out of view as she shuffled, exchanging binders for binders. "Tori! Tori! Tori!" the red head bobbled up and down once right behind Vega.

"Cat! Cat! Cat!" she mimicked before turning around, "What?"

Cat twirled red hair between her fingers, giggling before she answered airily, "I'm gonna make a banana cake because my parents won't be home! Oh!" All three of us stared at her curiously as rust brown eyes widened in a sudden thought. "Did you know that banana without the 'b' is anana?"

"Did you know that Cat without the 't' is Ca? Come on, you try it," I snapped, glaring at the teen as a smile spread across her lips.

"Okay," Cat drawled before giggling, "Ca-"

" _NO!_ " I growled violently, sending her to quiver behind Tori.

"Well someone's in a cranky mood," the half-Latina raised a brow at me, "What's up?"

"Oh! I'll have to get to class," Beck startled as the bell shrilled, "See you guys later." With a small peck on my forehead that I accept with a grimace, my heels turned to follow Tori.

"Why does it matter?" I spat curiously.

"Just wondering, seem a bit crankier than usual."

"Just got my coffee," I muttered defensively.

"Even so," she shrugged, giggling slightly as Cat bounded towards us. "Something's bothering you."

My feet swayed as I bit the inside of my lip, two pairs of brown eyes watching me as I contemplated an answer. "My dad told me I had to go to his gathering tonight," I hissed bitterly.

Cat cocked her head to the side before a twisted smile played her lips from the angle, "Don't you have a report to write tonight?" Rolling my eyes I stamped the ground angrily, cursing loudly as a freshman jumped away, fearing that he was too close. My pierced brow raised towards his direction, my head shaking; for one, he was several feet from me. "hey, I just thought of something!" the redhead squealed in delight.

"What?" Tori and I both asked in unison.

"What if we had a sleepover!"

"Uh," I drawled, stepping back as Cat hopped. "Sure, I guess."

"Yeah, don't have anything to do over the weekend." My eyes shifted over towards Tori's chuckle, white teeth flashing before she turned her head to the side. "So what are we going to do?"

With her index finger on her chin, the redhead squinted at the ceiling in thought before her eyes widened in a crazed stare. "We can go shopping, or-or go out to a barn that I want to explore or go mini golfing- _Oh my God_ we should wear animal onesie's! I'm gonna make the animal onesie's right now!" With that Cat gripped both of us in a tight hug, Tori letting out a surprised gasp as her warm hand grasped my wrist. Both of our gazes followed the excited girl as she skipped through the halls.

My eyes wondered down at the kind hand still around my wrist, the warmth softening my eyes.

 **Tori's POV** **-**

"Should we be worried about her?" I ask, my eyebrows up from my eyes.

"Maybe," Jade shrugs uncertainly, "But God damn it, I forgot about that report."

"You need help studying over lunch? I only have a paragraph or two to do but I could help," I offer as we stroll down the hall towards our individual classes.

"Don't need help writing Vega," Jade murmurs as I turn my gaze, smirking a bit as I see her eyes flicker back and forth.

"But you're thinking about it, come on," I grin lightly, halting in front of my first class. "I didn't mean with writing the actual thing, just there as moral support."

"Vega," she raises her brow.

"Yeah?" I perk, watching as the lessening crowd strides behind her.

"You want me to look over yours don't you?" she asks inquisitively.

I merely gawk at her for a couple of seconds before I feel the ends of my lips curling into a sly smile, "Please?" She glowers at my toothy grin before rolling her eyes.

" _Alright_ ," she snaps, "But you owe me..."

"How much?"

"Enough," she sighs impatiently. "Now more because you're gonna make me late for class." The smile remains on my lips knowing that I'll at least scrape a high 'B' on the report as she stalks off down the hall a couple of rooms over. My eyes linger on her for a few seconds before I hear my name. "I'm comin', I'm comin'," I mumble quietly before striding into the class.

"Okay," Mrs. Simion starts, scrawling across the board, "Today we'll start with chapter 23, unit 5, lesson 3. Take notes and I expect a page summary by the end of the hour." The class gave a quiet groan before starting, reading about the acting in Greece. Shuffling through the pages, I once again curse my luck; I didn't really want this elective compared to Singing 101 but _that_ had all of it's seats taken so now I'm stuck here. _'Thanks freshmen with your dreams,'_ I glower at my book, sure that Jade would be proud.

Today, though not said during the introduction to class, actually wasn't that bad. I was able to get done after, what, thirty minutes? The lesson was only seven pages anyway with a bunch of pictures. These days, though rare, allowed me to just sit and think, and maybe sleep a little. Picking out my phone from my pocket, I blink at the illuminated screen, not expecting it to be so bright before checking the time. Right, just about thirty minutes left before class so that leaves me thirty minutes to just stare at the walls. Great.

Gazing around the front of the room, I find that I wasn't the only one with this plan as many focused on Mrs. Simion. And when I say many, I really mean the boys. Though I can't blame them, she does have a good size on her. My eyes follow the rest's dazed stare as she reads, biting her lip above her fortunate cleavage. I turn my head to the side, frowning in thought as I wonder what color ni- _'Okay Tori, that's enough... Think about something else.'_

Twisting my gaze, I locate all of the girls in the front of me, squinting as the write down on their pages. I tap my pencil against my chin as I bite my lip, thoughts about their appropriate colors for their nipples. _'Okay, so she would have pink nipples and she would have- Stop it...'_ I think to myself, turning around to see if anyone else was staring at me.

I shuffle around, mentally kicking myself as I closed my eyes. _'Well, everyone is now- wait, are they looking to see what color my nipples are?'_ I shrink in my seat, my skull buzzing to demolish this train of thought. _'What color are Trina's?_ _'_ I wonder, though I assume that it would be the same as mine. _'What about Cat's? What about Jade's?'_ Immediately I feel the base of my gut warm, sending heating pulses against my chair as I feel a grin form.

My teeth bites my bottom lip, more in thought, as I try and picture them. After a while, I really just don't know and abandon my strange investigation for the next class period. "Hey Tori!" I hear Andre behind me, bag over his shoulder as he grins. "Now what were you doing all class period?"

"What'd you mean?" I murmur, feeling warmth spread across my cheeks.

"Whoa! Hold on, were you thinking about _that_?" His cheeky smirk only grows into a laugh as I stumble over my sorry excuse for an -well- excuse.

"I-uh-not exsctly but-uh... No."

"So whatcha thinking about?" he jogs around me as we walk down to second period, since our classes line up for most of the day aside from two others.

"You won't laugh? It's pretty weird..."

"Hit me," he shrugs, "Is it perverted?"

"Uh, yeah... A bit," I roll my eyes, not able to believe the conversation I'm having, let alone my thoughts to pass the class time.

"So what is it?"

"I was trying to guess the color of the girls' nipples," I mumble meekly as he lets out a huge roar of laughter.

"Oh-my-God," Andre chokes out, "I guess it is a bit of a mystery ain't it?"

"Yeah, now never ask me about my perverted thoughts again," I hiss half heartedly.

"Why not? We all have them. Especially whe-"

" _Andre Harris, not now!_ " I chuckle as I swat his arm.

"Alright, alright," he grins, opening the door for our next class, "Nipple Vega."

"Hey!" I laugh before seating myself in the crowded room.

 **-o0o-**

I stroll passed the doors leading outside and straight towards the library, searching for a familiar figure in the distance. After a few minutes I do actually spot Jade and pad my way quietly towards her and her laptop. "Hey," I quietly murmur, seating myself beside her. She only gives a heavy breath back in reply as I bring out my paper before writing diligently.

"You have coffee?"

"No," I answer, finishing with my last sentence. "But I do have a fresh report for you."

"Great," she groans, "Just-hold on, I'll need some time to finish this part."

"You have most of it done?" I ask curiously, pulling out an apple from my bag.

"Just need the intro, conclusion and last body paragraph-you have another apple?" Jade's gaze flickers towards mine.

"Look at that you speedy little ant," I chuckle.

"Don't ever call me that again." After fishing out another apple, one of more a pathetic size than my larger apple the size of both my palms, I had it over to Jade. Her pierced eyebrow raises questioningly before her hand grasps the apple. "Hey, you ever wonder if an apple has different skins like a thumb print?" she murmurs, eyeing both the apples, her gaze linger on mine.

I finish my small bite before swallowing. "You sound like Cat..."

"No, seriously, what if the skin of an apple is like a thumb print! Hand me your apple so I can see," she murmurs, her hand reached out for the apple. Rolling my eyes, I place my food in her hand before leaning towards her as she looks at both red apples. "They look the same..."

"Can I have my apple back?" I let out a whine, my mouth watering as I gaze at my apple, the best one I've had in ages.

"Sure," she shrugs, placing an apple in my hand before licking the one in hers.

"H-hey!" I look down at the small, not eaten, apple. "My apple..."

"Oh yeah, thanks," she smirks, taking a bite from the- _my_ -apple.

"You ass," I mutter, biting into the smaller apple.

"Whatever," she leans back, my eyes wondering over to her chest, the question rising again.

"So, uh, you gonna read my thing?" I ask curiously.

"You did give me an apple... Whatever, give it here," she mumbles hesitantly. For several minutes as some kids filter in and out of the library, Jade sits and reads over my words, not finding much to correct other than a few words here and there. As she does so, I mentally kick myself once again for staring at her boobs, trying to decide what color they are. God I suppose this is what I get for staying up all night watching random stuff on YouTube. "Alright," she finally announces, "Seems alright."

"Yay, thanks," I mumble before putting the papers back in, hearing her keys type away once more. "So what's the thing you have to do tonight?"

"My dad hosts these gatherings and their bullshit; it's really just him proving his worth over his colleagues," she answers in a monotone voice, "But I was able to avoid them last year and the year before because of Beck since my dad thinks he's the perfect fit for me... And there we go."

"Finished?"

"Mhmm," she nods. "What time did Cat say for the sleepover?"

"I don't think she said anything except for abandoned store, I think, and animal onesie's. Not too sure though, she did kind of ramble a bit."

"Alright, well I'm going, got to look forward for my dinner."

"And what'll that be?" I ask, picking up my bag.

"I don't know, fruit on little toothpicks? Cheeses at the end of forks; I don't even like eating blocks of cheese..."

"Where are you going?" I jog to catch up with her long strides.

"Fourth hour," she mutters.

"Can I walk with you?"

"God Vega," she retorts, her eyes shifting over towards mine, "If you must."

* * *

 _Okay, so I do apologize for getting this out late because of all the other stuff. That and it is actually kind of difficult to write with something that isn't exactly your thoughts but, hey, it's a challenge! ;) Anyway, long story short, I'm not forgetting this story or giving up on it. Will see to it till the end, whenever that is, so yeah._

 _But here are the next set of votes for you guys to choose from!_

 **Sleep Over**

(1.1)- Girls shop and end up getting locked in at a store.

(1.2)- Option one with animal onesie's.

(1.3)- Explore abandoned ware house and one of them gets stuck in a tree.

(1.4)- Option three with animal onesie's.

(1.5)- They stay at Cat's place and end up having cake batter all over the walls.

 **Quality Time**

(2.1)- Conversation between just Jade and Tori, more friendly and feelings don't become physical.

(2.2)- Conversation between just Jade and Tori, almost kiss. (Perverts...).

(2.3)- End up having fun with each other through Cat's antics.

(2.4)- A mix of 1 and 3.

(2.5)- A mix of 2 and 3.

 **If You Chose 2.3 or 2.5**

(3.1)- Both Tori and Jade get confused with the almost kiss.

(3.2)- Only Jade gets confused.

(3.3)- Only Tori gets confused.

 **Votes will be collected by _March 16, 2017 _ in the Arizona morning.**

 _Okay, that should start off the next chapter, so yeah... Vote and hope you enjoyed!_

 _:)_


	3. Chapter 2

_Look at that, more voters; awesome. :)_

 _Lack of updates (totally my fault); not awesome. :( Yeah, sorry 'bout that..._

 _Okay, so now you generally see how the system works. As time goes on, I suspect that the votes will be more diverse once I can think of the multiple twists and turns to add... Anyway, here's the votes! Uh... Let's see. They just hang out a Cat's and bake cake (1.5), Jade and Tori bond through Cat's antics and almost kiss (2.5) and then they both end up being confused with the almost kiss (3.1). Interesting, so let's see what comes out of it!_

 _Hope you enjoy, I'll still be adding animal onesie's and, yeah!_

 _:)_

* * *

 ** _Jade's POV_ _-_**

"I hate this," my reflection growled.

I gazed at the mirror sourly just as I had the night before. Unlike the long, elegant black dress I wore, this time around it was just _pink_. All I knew was the second I had made it to Cat's doorstep, I was hauled away upstairs and shoved in her closet to put on a onesie, as she did promise to make one. My tongue clicked the top of my mouth as I glared at my own reflection, which only glowered back with long, floppy ears hanging down the pink muzzle, which was planted on the top of the hoodie, pointing down to a fluffy tail right at my ass. To make it all better, there was even a small carrot stitched on the chest as a polo shirt would have. Though it wouldn't have been a carrot but, whatever they have on polo shirts.

The door clicked behind me, spinning me around. Cat came in with a dark red -very surprising- cat onesie while Vega followed in a purple wolf onesie. That or it may have been a fox, or one of those weird maned-wolf things. "Don't start," I snarled as the two both ogled at me, watching as I stuffed my hands in the convenient pocket like a sweatshirt without a zipper.

"Why not?" the half-Latina teased, "You look so-"

"Don't-you-dare," I warned through gritted teeth.

"Cute," she finished before adding cheekily, "Come one, what are you going to do if I say anything?"

I chortled, moving to the side to flash silver fitting snugly in a small pocket. "Just because I'm a bunny doesn't mean I still don't have my scissors _Vega_ ," I spat, smirking as she eyed the long blades at my side.

"Oh come on you two!" Cat sighed through her whine, "Let's go downstairs and eat then we can make the cake and watch movies and sleep then go and play with the stuffed animals then make banana bread and then..." As she rambled down the stairs, leaving the two of us behind, I shake my head before following Vega through the door.

"I thought we were going to relax here and not, you know, start a bakery," I grumbled.

"Well, yeah but Cat did invite us so..." she tried explaining before giving up. "Anyway, did go to the gathering yesterday? For your dad I mean..."

"Yeah," I groaned, plopping myself on the couch in front of a large TV, "Fucking hated it though. We both abruptly turned around once we heard a noise, a mix between a squeal and a gasp, before watching Cat glare at me.

"Jade!"

"What..." I mumbled.

"Language! That's mean," she pouted.

Rolling my eyes, I retorted with, "Well it's hard not to whenever- God, whenever you think of all those stuck-up, conservative morons."

"Aren't you conservative?" Vega asked as she sat down on the recliner beside the couch, Cat joining on the beanbag.

"Yeah, I'm conservative with just how to run things but not conservative, like, old bat conservative," I crossed my arms.

"Ah, so they didn't like your piercing, tattoo and hair?" she smirked, only looking away as she grinned once I shot her a nasty glare. "Cat? Is there something to drink?"

The redhead looked around before nodding, "Yeah, there's some sodas in the pantry I think. Do you ever wonder why there's so many names like 'pop?' I mean, does the soda explode?"

"Uh, yeah Cat, it explodes," I rolled my eyes as Vega meandered her way towards the kitchen. A sigh passed through my lips as I reach for the remote to at least start the movies or whatever when my hand grasped air. My head turned, brows furrowing as I glare at the arm rest. "I swear it was just..." I murmured quietly before raising my voice, "Cat? Where's the remote?"

"On the couch."

"Uh, yeah no, it's not," I called back, standing up to make sure I wasn't sitting on it.

I hear steps at the doorway to the living room as the two came over, looking at me. "I put it on the couch..." the redhead muttered.

"Well, it's not here," I grumbled. Dropping everything, the two girls helped search the entire downstairs for the damn remote for a full thirty minutes. The DVD player remote was found, at least, at the corner of the couch however it still wasn't the remote for the TV. At one point, Vega had asked about turning the TV on manually, soon finding that Cat's brother hand chewed at the power button and broke it.

"Who chews on a remote?" she mumbled under her breath as I strolled past.

"Who does anything that he does?" I snapped back, earning a nod in agreement. Once the time had passed, Tori did eventually find the remote which was shoved in a dog chew toy. The two of us just make eye contact, shaking our heads before sitting on the couch.

"Guess that's true..." she mumbled before Cat came from the kitchen with a gleeful look in her eyes. "Cat... what is that look mean?"

"What is that supposed to mean?" she shrilled defensively before giggling, "Oh, don't like the fridge, it doesn't taste like it should."

"Taste like what now?" I stared at her, thoroughly confused.

Her brows pulled themselves into a frown before she muttered, "I don't know. Maybe raspberry."

"I thought her brother was the one who took the drugs," Tori leaned in before whispering. I let out a soft chuckle before my eyes snapped quickly to the side just as Vega shrugged.

"Hey! Do you wanna bake the cake now?"

"Uh... Sure, yeah," my eyes shift over to the side as Vega pursed her lips.

"Weren't we going to watch Rattails?"

"Later!" the redhead skipped back towards the kitchen.

"Do you have a bad feeling 'bout this?"

"Not the good kind," I murmured before adding, "But I guess it could be interesting."

 _ **Tori's POV** **-**_

The kitchen feels like a busy hive even though there's only us three in it. Jade with the mixer, Cat eating some chocolate 'leftover' (according to her) from the recipe. I, on the other hand, scrambled around for a damn pan since I swore that there was one on the stove. Of course, by the goth's little smirk, I suspected she had something to do with it. Shaking my head as the idea breached my skull once again, I sigh before turning around. "Are you sure that you don't have it?"

"Nope," she responded.

"So you do have it," I mutter.

"Nope," she repeats herself.

"Are you going to say 'nope' to everything I say?"

"No," she shakes her head.

"Are you Jade west?"

"Nope."

"Are you helping with the cake?"

"Nope."

I smirk a little at a small idea that had just popped in my head before I shrug. "Are you not a bitch?"

"Fuck you," she growls, though I see a small smirk form as she turns her head to the side, glancing at me over her shoulder.

"That's not nice," Cat rushes before licking her hands of melted chocolate.

"Yeah, I guess," I nod before carrying on. "Anyway, is the pan going to appear once it's needed?"

"Maybe," Jade gave in before frowning at the mixer. "God damn it," she quickly tore her gaze from Cat's eyeing glare, "Vega, help me with this."

"Why?" I step forward, looking at the mixer as she moves swiftly to the side. It looks fine, just a normal red mixer. The chocolate batter for the cake pooled in the inside, watering my mouth as I look down at it. "There seems to be nothing wrong." I hear a chuckle, however, before a pale hand flashes towards the mixer, flipping a switch to full power before everything became brown. With my hands slightly raised, I step back before wiping my eyes. I momentarily glance down at the bowl before looking at Jade with her hand from crossed arms over her mouth, eyes flashing gleefully at me. "Is that funny?"

"Look behind you," she grins cheekily as I spin around. It's everywhere. On the ceiling, on the floor, on the fridge. Like I said; everywhere. Everywhere except a vague outline of me.

"Jade!" Cat giggles sternly, "I wanted to have chocolate covering me!"

"Well too bad, now Tori's a fox, hound thing that rolled in the mud."

Now it was my turn to say her name as I looked down my onesie, "Jade! My pajamas!"

"Go get your other ones," she shrugs, "We'll clean up while you get to wear some random, rainbow pants or whatever."

"They're just grey, thank you very much," I snap before striding up the stairs. As I huff at the top, I grin slightly, hearing the two down stairs burst out in hysterical laughter. Within a few minutes, I'm shuffling through my clothes, taking out the grey pajama pants and a plain white t-shirt. I should've know Jade would've wanted me out of the onesie, especially after my comment about her cute bunny one. A bunny one with a bit of chocolate on it I might add, but of course not enough to have to take off and wash.

After shrugging on the clothes, leaving the onesie in the laundry room sink, I climb down the stairs where Jade and Cat sit on the couch. A few drinks in some plastic cups lay on the center, some movie trailers playing on the TV. "What are these?" I ask.

"Cat wont tell me, she said she found some stuff to make lemonade," Jade answers stiffly, eyeing the drink carefully.

"Okay?" I raise a brow before sitting down myself, taking a cup. Cat giggles as she drinks some of hers, Jade glancing momentarily at me. I take a small sip before grimacing. At first it was quite nice, the lemon not too sour even though I do like lemons. However, there was quite a punch after it, burning my eyes as I cough at the hot sensation attacking my throat.

My brows furrow as I set the drink down, my slightly watered eyes gliding over Cat who sips it happily while Jade looks at the drink. "Cat?" she murmurs, "Why is there... What did you add to this?"

"I don't know," the redhead giggles, "It's tasty though!" I almost cough on the drink myself, feeling it burn down my throat with a small sense of dread. Shrugging my shoulders, however, I down the rest since not much was actually left in the drink before following Jade in the kitchen. Cat remains in the living room, happily giggling as she drinks the juice.

Once I walk in, my feet stumble over themselves in order to avoid running smack into Jade who stands a few feet from the island. "What is it?" I turn my head to the side as she rubs her forehead.

"Cat accidentally spiked our drinks with vodka," she mutters, looking at the bottle which looked strangely like a bear.

"Uh... How much did she put in mine?" I ask nervously.

"How much did it burn?"

"A lot, but not enough to kill me," I shrug.

"Okay," Jade sighs, "You're going to feel it..." I squint at her as she mumbles something else like a 'lightweight,' before I step closer.

"What?"

"Nothing Vega," she grumbles innocently before taking the bottle in her grasp, setting her cup down.

Watching her twist the top, I frown before asking curiously, "Uh, what are you doing?"

"Nothing of your concern," she grimaces, pulling the top off before pouring more in her drink.

"Jade! Are your trying to get drunk?" I gasp, stepping closer as she sets her strides back.

"Yes," Jade growls, putting the bottle on the counter with a loud 'clunk' before draining half of the drink in her hand. I gap at her, mouth hanging low as she smacks her lips, studded eyebrow raised with the cup in front of her nose. "What?"

"I-you..." my thoughts hammer against my skull before my eyes flicker over to the bottle.

"You know you wanna," she chuckles, setting the now empty cup on the countertop. Groaning, I hand her my cup before she pours the clear liquid into it. By far this is the very best, most promising and the smartest decision of the night; to get drunk with Jade and Cat. God I'm never going to tell my dad about this sleepover.

 **-0-**

"Ja-ade?" I groan as she strides, veering towards the left, into the kitchen. "Why did you make me drink all that?"

"Because this is funny," she chortles as I glare at her.

"Is not..."

"Is too, now Cat? What are we gonna do?" Both of our gazes turn to the redhead who looks back, slightly confused.

"Movie?"

"We just watched three," I say pointedly. Cat only shrugs before walking into the other room, putting on another movie.

My gaze turns to the side, squinting at the TV as it blinks on. Shaking my head, I look back at Jade, frowning as I seat myself beside her. Periodically I would find her glaring at a wall, whether it be from the two plus extra drinks she had or something was bothering her. Unlike her normal scowl, this was more seemingly nutral, yet more deadly at the same time. "Jade? What's up?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" she growls, "Just sick of my dad and mom is all... Every fucking time I win an achievement for some shit or whatever, they are always never in the crowd, just at home..." I watch intently as she rambles, ignoring her initial statement as her mouth vents her bottled emotions. "And then, if they win something then I have to go to every-damn-mother-fucking-one. You would think it'd be the other way around."

I nod, recalling the several awards and small tokens my dad had one from special cases he was involved in. I didn't go to _every_ single one, namely because I was younger, but he did go to everything of mine. Well, when his job permitted him to anyway. "Yeah, I would say."

"But your dad is a dad, right?"

My eyebrows furrow for a moment as my gaze turns towards hers. She looks almost tired, I suppose, but I can't be sure if it's just the vodka or something. Perhaps the drink brought it out, or maybe brought down her walls. Her fortress more like. That sounds more Jade-esque, don't you think? Surely the West wouldn't have just a brick wall... Unless that is what she has, a wall that she didn't put there, didn't design or intend to have. If it is a brick wall, she only grew accustomed to it and only built more of it, but never sought to take it down.

"Uh, yeah," I murmur quietly, feeling a slight pang in my gut before turning my attention to the TV which had the starting screen playing. "I think the movie is about to start, come on Jade." She only glances at me before giving a soft smile before bumbling behind me towards the couch. Throughout the movie, which I have zero clue as of what it actually was about, something about a detective or elephant I think... Anyway, throughout the movie I constantly stole glances at Jade. Her attention was drawn lazily at the television, though I doubt that her thoughts were. Perhaps they were, since she did give a grim chuckle when a man on the screen fell into a ditch, promptly breaking his limbs.

 **-0-**

I sigh, closing my eyes with a grin as Cat giggles her way up the stairs. As I wonder downstairs, finding my cup while walking in a straight line, don't bet me on that though, I see Jade looking out of the window with a blank gaze. "You alright?" I ask quietly, still shuffling around for a cup to drink some water.

"Fine, just looking out at the moon," she puts simply before turning from the scene. "It's nice and bright tonight..."

"So it is," I nod in agreement before picking up a plastic cup from the counter. Luckily, it didn't look like it actually had any water in it so I quickly filled it with ice. My stare peers back to Jade who steps out of the kitchen as I drain the drink, following her soon after.

"Is Cat upstairs?"

"Sleeping by now I think-" I start before I hear a fit of giggles up the stairs and something about a purple giraffe. "Um... Never mind then."

"Alrighty then," Jade hums, stepping up the stairs before halting. "I need some water," she mumbles quietly to herself before stepping back down the stairs and into the kitchen. My steps pad up the stairs into Cat's bedroom.

She turns around before squealing, "Hi Tori! You weren't arguing with Jade, were you?"

"No... We haven't argued much today, actually."

"She rammed you into your locker today after you bumped into her binders," Cat says pointedly.

"Oh, right... Well other than that-"

"And at lunch when she threw her fries at you."

"Okay, I know, but I was-"

"And then in Sikowitz' when you sat in her chair again and she kicked you off," she added, throwing her stuffed giraffe in the air with a giggle.

"Okay, alright, I get it," I sigh, "But we haven't argued much here." She pauses for a second before looking at me with a rare set of eyes. And when I mean rare, I mean they don't look all hyper or high on sugar.

"Yeah... Why is that?" she squints at me, "You friends now?"

"Uh, I'm pretty sure most of it was the alcohol which you _spiked_." Cat starts to giggle and soon I join in, laughing as well. After a few minutes, my mouth begins to feel a bit dry, and I then excuse myself for more water. I stride down the stairs in short steps, making my way quickly as I look at the pictures on the wall. Many of them are quite interesting, actually. I mean, about 90 percent of them are of their family, although her brother is always doing something strange in them. I squint at one with her brother handcuffed to a tree, looking out in the distance with a hammer in his hands. "He really should be-" I start to mutter as my steps climb down the landing before I let out a short screech, running right into Jade as she was about to come up the stairs. I hear a growl as I grimace, our limbs tangled with each other's.

"Sorry," I mutter weakly, leaning off of Jade before my arms halt, eyes frozen as they watch hers. I've never really taken the time to notice how they glimmer like a sea of a pale green meadow. Or how they watch me like a judging cat-not in a bad way mind you, judging isn't really bad per say but... Her eyes are observant, starkly differing to the soft eyes of Beck which, I suppose, are more understanding. God, how the hell do I explain? Observant and understanding go hand in hand, sure, but I guess Jade is more reserved, one that would subtly acknowledge people's personality while Beck is more open and nods and grins as people speak. Jade, I think, is probably much quicker at measuring a person up, being a bit cynical-if that really is the word-while at it. Beck, I suppose, takes a longer time but his actions mean well since he actually tries with everybody.

I shake my pounding head at the many observations I had just seemingly made, my stare reverting back to those pale green eyes. "I-uh..." my mouth stumbles. I'm not sure why I'm even trying to talk instead of getting off of her, though her eyes are mesmerizing. "Your eyes..." _-here we go Tori-_ "are nice to look at..."

"I've never expected yours to have a flare," she murmurs quietly.

"Huh..." I squint at her, feeling warmth at my lower back. It may be the alcohol, though I'm not sure if it's supposed to be _this_ intense. "You're the only one in our group with eyes that aren't brown." Her chuckle heats my back up even more.

"That's cool," she drawls, her breath mingling tickling my lips as her nose nuzzles against my own. My gut feels as if a swarm of butterflies just brushed past the inner walls, God I couldn't have said that any worse. Her hands trail up my back as mine slide closer to her sides. A breath shudders out as my lips inch closer and-

 _'WHAT ARE YOU DOING TORI?_ ' bellows throughout my skull, ripping me right off of Jade, feeling some warmth on my lips as she also bolts towards the wall. We lock our gaze, hers wide and unwilling to give any signs of, well, _anything_. My God, my God, my-God, _my-God_... I just-I nearly... "We nearly... we just... I was-you were," streams through my mouth frantically as I attempt to wrap my brain around the fact that we _almost_ \- can't even say it.

"Shut it Vega," she snaps, "Just shut the fuck up, we're both drunk, don't talk about it and- j-just fucking forget it... _Got it?_ " I nod, frowning slightly as she stands up, green eyes searching the ground with thoughts clouded. "Just forget about it," Jade whispers, though I think it was for herself than me. As she strides into the kitchen, I put my head against the couch, closing my eyes. How did that happen, or almost happen. Just- don't we not like each other? Aren't I- aren't I straight? Well, I am... I am, I don't like girls and never have. So I never will, right?

Right?

* * *

 _Hehehe... Yeah, sorry for the lack of updates. I really am working on stories every day but, you know... Maybe not this one as much since my brain didn't want to. Well, anyway, here's the next set of votes for ya._

 **Aftermath -**

(1.1)- The girls don't talk to each other much.

(1.2)- Jade becomes very aggressive and Tori brushes it off.

(1.3)- Jade becomes very aggressive and Tori snaps back because, well, Jade's being a bitch...

 **Tori's Thoughts (Not Jade's because of the style I have chosen for her point of view aka I don't write her thoughts) -**

(2.1)- Tori constantly ignores her feelings.

(2.2)- Tori tests to confirm that she isn't gay/bi and finds a guy to date.

(2.3)- Tori tries to come to terms with her feelings, analyzing them.

(2.4)- Tori tests to see if her feelings are true, finding a guy to date but doesn't take it too seriously.

 **If chosen 2.2 and/or 2.4** **-**

(3.1)- The guy Tori dates isn't serious about the relationship.

(3.2)- The guy Tori dates is very serious about the relationship.

 **Jade being Jade...** **-**

(4.1)- Constantly argues with Beck but kisses him in front of Tori.

(4.2)- Constantly argues with Beck because Jade isn't letting him do anything a couple would do.

 **Beck's reaction -**

(5.1)- He ends up siding with Tori on the constant bantering between the two girls.

(5.2)- He just stays out of it.

 _So I hope you enjoy these set of votes. As I kind of mentioned before, now there's more story the votes will have more impact and will come with more of a variety. Right, that said, have fun voting (if you do) and till the next one! Whenever that is anyway..._

 _And holy shit I forgot to do this... The votes will be collected by **April 4th, 2017** **.**_

 _:)_


	4. Chapter 3

_Alrighty then! Thanks for those who voted and we'll get straight to it! I had seen quite the variety with this one and many were close. So we have that the two girls do fight, Tori snapping back (1.3), then Tori analyzes her feelings (2.3), Jade argues with Beck but kisses him in front of Tori (4.1). That one is going to be a bit finicky simply because I will drag that vote out over a few chapters. So it may not be seen too much in this one but it will be around_ _. And finally we have Beck siding with Tori as Jade and Tori argue (5.1). Holy shit that is quite the, um... drama in the story. Wow, well then. My head's gonna have to be screwed on tighter in order to keep up with the multiple different details flashing past me._

 _Anyway, this one will probably be out later (as you already know) because I want 'Driven By Risks' to be out in order for 'Light to the Unsaid Truths' to be in the works. Which, by the way, you've been waiting patiently for. But yeah, soooooo sorry._

 _So, enjoy._

 _:)_

* * *

 ** _Tori's POV_** ** _-_**

My brows furrow at the TV screen, random flashes of light filling the dark room. I quickly glance over at the microwave, shifting my glasses to see the numbers '11:45.' Sighing, I look back at the screen blankly, shoving a handful of chips in my mouth. In all honesty, I don't want to go back to school today. I really don't. This morning, when I woke up at Cat's house, my gaze locked with Jade's glare, my back tingling uncomfortably. It's not like we actually talked at all for the rest of the few hours there, because we didn't, but she did make an effort to burn me with her eyes. Cat had picked up on it too, since she isn't stupid by a long shot, and tried to figure it out only to have Jade walk out of the house. That's all she did; Jade just walked out of the house with her bag, still wearing the bunny costume.

I chuckle slightly as the TV switches to commercials the way her tail wiggled as she strode down the street and towards her car.

However, as the blue cat on the screen chased the small brown mouse, I groan. I just need to say it don't I? I mean, that will make it all better right? _'Okay, say it in three seconds... One,'_ I start to mentally count down, _'Two... Three.'_

"I nearly kissed Ja-ade." I shift uncomfortably as the truth sunk in with the small stutter. I frown, staring at the TV screen; that doesn't sit horribly in my mind... "I nearly kissed... Jade." I fold my arms, tucking them to my sides as I scowl at the flickering images. "I'm not gay," I mumble sourly, "Or bisexual... Is Jade bise- _Quit that Tori!_ " I hissed. Shaking my head, I jam my finger on the remote, promptly switching off the television before storming up the stairs. However, as soon as I'm back under the covers, I still can't stop thinking about it.

Grumbling, I continuously switch sides, shuffling around the sheets. After rolling onto my back for the fourth time in ten minutes, I put a hand over my face and growl. "I'm not gay-gay... Just maybe a tad bit bi... God I just want to say bi-bi to this and go to sleep." As my eyes flicker across the ceiling, any hope of having sleep was immediately drowned out in a matter of seconds. "This isn't going to happen until I get this kind of sorted, is it?"

I roll my eyes, sitting up before folding my arms once again. Alright, so... Almost kissed Jade, never thought that was going to happen. But it did... _'I'm not bisexual,'_ my hopeful thoughts crowded around anxiously. But if I am, then I'm still me right? _'Yup.'_

My head nods slowly as I continue conversing with myself. But I've never checked out girls before...

 _'Yeah... You kind of have...'_

Since when?

 _'Since when has any completely straight girl ever tried to guess other girls' nipple color?'_ my thoughts snap. Oh God, I do that don't I? But that was only once! Or twice. Okay, so I am observant of the human body, that makes sense. Not bi but it makes sense. Alright, that's it... Nothing else about girls that I've seen that would say that I'm bisexual because I don't see girls like that since I'm not bisexual and that I've liked dudes and I've dated one- two- three of them and Jade is still with Beck and I can't kiss her because she's with Beck and-

 _'Quit the damn rambling.'_

I glare at the opposite side of the room, my tongue clicking at the roof of my mouth. I really just need to sleep and get this done tomorrow...

 **-0-**

"Tori? Are you sure you're fine? You look-"

"Yes! Yes I'm fine and well thank you very much now please would you just let me get some of this stuff in my locker," I snap hysterically, adding a few chuckles as my hands shake.

"Uh... Calm down, you need to relax and-"

"Relax? Why relax when you can have a nice quiet moment with your books?" My hands grip the textbooks tighter as I jiggle the lock once again, hissing furiously as it didn't open. Andre shook has head, face palming himself as I stare back hotly. "What is that for?"

"How about," he guides me a few feet to the side, "We try and get you to open your own locker instead of Travis.'" I nod bashfully, opening the metal door with ease after flicking through the three numbers. "Now," the musician starts again, "Why do you look like shit?"

"Well thank you for pointing out the new makeup I was trying this morning, really friendly advice there," I growl.

"Tori? Did you get any sleep?"

"No," I grumble tiredly, switching out the black theatre history text book for the- whatever the letters spell out. My lips move with the words, my head nodding once I slip it into my bag. "Why?" I finally ask once I shut my locker.

"Well, you're still wearing your glasses, you're hair isn't- well no, it is brushed... You just look not well. So what's bugging you?"

"How did you know that something was bugging me?"

"Why wouldn't I?" he frowns, quickly looking over at the shouts from the top of the stairs. Shaking his head at the usual crowd chaos, Andre continues. "That, and there wasn't really any other option." I bite my lip, my eyes becoming heavy with sleep as I yawn. "How much sleep did you get?"

"Two..." I mumble.

"Hours?"

"Minutes."

"Well shit," he curses, "That's not good is it?"

"No it isn't," I shake my head. "I need sleep." Andre nods in agreement, his gaze shifting around the bustling hall before sighing.

"Look, maybe you can go to the library and get some."

"Nah," I wave off, "I'll just finish my coffee..."

"Do you want me to get you some?" he asks.

"Yeah," I grin happily as he chuckles, bounding strides soon finding their way for some of the drink. After my friend opens the main hall doors and towards the parking lot, I gaze around curiously. However, I soon grow tired watching everyone else, as it is the usual noise, chatter and walking around. _'Doesn't make it any less annoying,'_ I mentally snap. Nevertheless, my attention slides about the room before immediately halting towards the side doors.

My heart begins to pump feverishly as my eyes widen, fists clenching. Her hands clutch his jaw as her lips are against his. His arms freeze in the air, brow contorted into somewhat of a frown while eyes closed. _'What is wrong with you?'_ my skull thumps, _'They are dating! Ever since you've known them...'_ I let out a growl before brushing past the crowd, my strides charging towards first hour. As the door reaches my line of sight, I feel my steps shorten, my eyes growing heavier. Shaking my head, I push it open, my hand lazily holding the handle before stepping inside, making my way towards the back of the room. Just as I seat myself in the chair, the bell shrills, the teacher picking her head up from her book.

I shift around, shrugging off my bag before slipping my glasses off and onto the desk. With my vision now somewhat blurred, I scan the room until several others shuffle in, sitting right in front of me. I shift my eyes to see her taking attendance, her eyes locking with mine before going over to the others. Sighing, I rest my head on top of my folded arms, closing my eyes.

 _My head picks itself up, footsteps snapping me from my tired trance. I glower over on the other side of the dimly lit room, Jade standing there with her pale eyes glaring right back. She steps closer, cocking her head to the side. "You don't want it do you?" My brows stich together while combat boots circle me, her eyes not leaving my body as they leave my skin prickling._

 _"What if I said I did?" I mutter in a low voice._

 _"Then there's a problem."_

 _"Now what would that be?" I growl quietly, a pain to my words. She steps forward, her piercing gaze not leaving mine._

 _"I-am-with-Beck," she hisses lightly. I bite my lip, running my hands through my hair as my steps retreat backwards._

 _However, they halt, my eyes flickering towards hers. "But you didn't stop it, I did..." I turn my head to the side accusatory. "We were going to kiss and_ you _didn't make any effort to stop it." She bites the inside of her cheek, stepping back while I move forward. "Do you want it? Or do you not want it?"_

 _"I- I d-"_

"Tori!" I jump in my seat, wildly gazing around the front. "There we go," she smiles as some of the others give chuckles, "Now would you answer the question?"

"Y-yeah," I mumble, my cheeks growing red.

"Alright... Now what year did-"

 _'God damn it Jade...'_ my thoughts mentally growl as my lips move to answer the question.

 **-0-**

My eyes flip open quickly, the chair beside me moving as Andre seated himself. "You good with the coffee?"

"Yeah, thanks," I murmur quietly, watching the window and back door expectantly for Sikowitz.

"That's good... Hey, can you do me a favor?" he asks.

"Sure," I shrug, turning my head.

"Buy me a burrito for lunch?" he pleads. I nod, chuckling slightly at his expression. "Good, 'cause I kind of left my wallet in my car."

"Which is in the parking lot?"

"Yeah, I'll pay you back later. I don't think I have any cash in it too," he explains as the back door swings open. Today, quite surprisingly, Sikowitz is early, shuffling over towards his collection of masks in the back. Shrugging, I dive back into the conversation with Andre, my attention in the back of my head spanning around the room. Behind me, a few minutes later, the door opens, Jade and Beck striding in.

"-hy? It's only going to be one time, it'll be fun Jade," he mumbles just in my reach.

"I said I don't feel like it, alright?" she hisses, finalizing the conversation before sitting down. Beck sits beside her, casting a small smile as I give one myself. I sigh, looking at the stage when our teacher climbs up onto it.

"Alright class!" he starts, a grin curling towards his insane hair, "Today we are going to focus on improv because I feel like we should. Now we're doing an exercise with improv," he gestures, "Only we can't stray from the genre chosen. Yes? Got it?"

"Yes," the class answers in unison, or the ones that talk anyway.

"Good. Jade, Andre, Beck and Cat, go up on the stage. Tori," he squints over at me, "Did you get your hair done?"

"Uh... No?"

"There's something different about you today," Sikowitz observes.

"I'm wearing glasses?"

"Maybe. Ah, well, I'll figure it out later, get up on the stage," he points over behind him. I stand up before getting up on the stage, Cat bouncing on the balls of her feet. "What are you doing you little tomato head?"

Cat only chuckles, "I read that if you bounce three-hundred times an hour this app-" her hand shuffles for her phone, "-will sense it and give me a coupon for a sailor uniform." Sikowitz only stares at her with a blank expression, eyes wide and unblinking.

"Uh... How about we do the scene, alright? So your at a restaurant, Tori's the waitress while you four are dining. Do a- lets see... Do a comedy. Go!" We all scramble to rational spots, mine off to the side while Jade, Beck, Andre and Cat sit cross-legged on the floor. While they situate themselves, my eyes wonder the props against the whiteboard, frowning in confusion at the can of whipped-cream and a few pie pans. As the silence starts to ebb away at the atmosphere, I decide to step out looking down towards the ground.

"Hey there, I'm Shebelle, welcome to our sit-down dinner. What would you like?"

"A chair," Jade snaps immediately.

"You sure? You want it maple flavored? It's the only ones we have left," I answer immediately. The thespian only grumbles under her breath, casting her gaze down as Andre pipes up.

"So I would like to have a hamburger with cheese on the side."

"Okay, hamburger with cheese on the side, would you like it in a small plastic cup?"

"Yup."

"Alright, you?"

"Ooooh! I would like some shrimp and strawberries and lobtato and string cheese and-"

"Okay, the buffet then," I hum before turning to the side. "You?"

"Ah," Beck frowns a bit, "Just a peanut butter sandwich?"

"Okay," I nod, "And you mister?" I felt my cheeks redden at my mistake, Jade freezing. Her pale eyes flicker up towards mine quickly, eyebrow raised and eyes wide. They flash down to her chest, her hand raising almost to cup one before looking back at me.

"You want me to take you to fifth grade so you can watch 'Just Around the Corner?'" she spat with uncertainty in her voice before a quick smirk ghosted her lips, "Well, maybe I should have expected that. Doesn't seem like you have much to be a woman anyway." I glare off towards the windows, oursing my lips before cocking my head to the side, faking a smile.

"I know what _you_ want now..." an idea flashes, my thoughts scrambling towards the can and pie pan behind me.

"What?" she asks dumbly.

"A nice-" I start shuffling with the can, holding a pan, "-delicious-" I smirk, holding the whip cream in the pan, walking over as she turns around, "-pie." I growl quietly as her face sinks into the sweet pan, the shiny pan falling to the floor as she stands abruptly, hands remaining in the air. I stand back, the other four gaping at the two of us, hiding their individual smiles as they too stood.

Pale hands cups out some of the cream off of the pale eyes. They stare at me, only for a split second mind you, with a soft gaze as if a smirk lay hidden underneath the white before a furious passion swam over. "You're fucking kidding me."

 ** _Jade's POV_** ** _-_**

"Did you enjoy your meal?" she retorted back, her lips pulled in a spiteful grin.

"Do you run at all?" I growled quietly, my eyes flickering between hers.

"Jade- cut it out, she only did it for the..." Beck's words quieted down at my quick glare, his hands in the air.

"N-no," Tori stammered quietly, backing away slowly as I stepped forward.

"Better now."

"No." Her eyes became dark with a sudden stubborn compassion, "Not moving."

"Good," I snarled before hurling myself towards her. My mind became irrational as she yelped, jumping back as the voices behind me attempted to coax me out of it. I couldn't, my mind whirled as my gaze lingered over her lips. She yanked open the door as I shouted something along the lines of, "Get back here." I licked my lips before scowling to myself. "It's not supposed to be this way Vega, last night should have never happened."

* * *

 _Once again, I do apologize for the late update... I do feel really bad, but oh well, it is what it is. Perhaps for this story it'll be one of those ones that is just fun, updates coming randomly. I have a feeling this one will be up for a while too, for a few months or so._

 _But, besides that, here's the next set of votes for you!_

Jade 'Thinking' of Tori

(1.1)- Tries to ignore them the best she can and is able to.

(1.2)- Tries to ignore them the best she can and isn't able to.

If You Picked (1.2)

(2.1)- Jade thinks of Tori during her hang out time with Beck.

(2.2)- Has to think of Tori to get off when with Beck (The Perverted Option Basically)

Tori's Er... Activities

(3.1)- Ends up having really, _really_ nice dreams about Jade *cough* boobs *cough*.

(3.2)- Is a perfect little angel and masturbates.

(3.3)- Both 3.1 & 3.2

(3.4)- She doesn't think like a pervert like I would... I'm kidding (not).

An Option Because Drama

(4.1)- A guy becomes interested in Tori.

(4.2)- A guy doesn't become interested in Tori.

If You Chose 4.1 

(5.1)- The guy is an asshole.

(5.2)- The guy isn't an asshole

If You Chose 4.1 Again...

This time, I'll have you guys suggest a name and I'll either pick my favorite one from the suggestions or the majority will choose. By majority, I mean if there are similarities and/or if people read through the reviews first and agree with one or another. This should be interesting.

 _Anyway, so the due date for this is **May 24, 2017**. And, just as a side note, I will have the due dates towards the end of a month and then get another chapter out in the beginning of a new month. Sound good? No? Well, that's the shit I'm doing right now._

 _Man, if the perverts take a hold of the votes, we'll have an interesting chapter next for sure..._

 _PS- For the late update, I simply couldn't get any ideas for it. Anyway, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry and then sorry to the 333 power. And I actually did update May 5th but it didn't show actually, which is weird._


	5. Chapter 4

Alrighty _then, another chapter to write. So what I got here for the votes is Jade tries to ignore her feelings about Tori but fails (1.2), Jade thinks of Tori in order to get off with Beck (2.2), Tori dreams and does stuff when thinking of Jade (3.3), A guy does become interested in Tori (4.1) and he's an asshole (5.1) named Todd Rodrigo. Honestly, you came up with a bunch of names and I randomly picked two. For some reason it made me laugh. As for his personality, the votes were split very closely so I'll make him seem nice but he's an ass. Right? Right... And then -you voters are a bunch of perverts, seriously, you are. The two that you all agreed on was vote 1 and 3... *sighs* I did put them there though..._

 _Hope you enjoy this one._

 _:)_

* * *

 ** _Jade's POV_ _-_**

His garbled words only passed through my ears as I stared off into space, soft fingers playing with my hand. My eyes followed the clock as it flicked by, the soft 'tick' -even though I couldn't exactly _hear_ it- drowning all thoughts. I breathed deeply through my nose before a quiet voice snapped my attention. "So, what's tonight looking like?" Beck murmured.

"After the detention?" I whispered back before adding once he nodded, "Uh...homework and burning a picture of her."

"Do you have a picture of her?" he raised his eyebrows with a soft smirk.

"For the occasion..."

"And why are you burning it instead of cutting it?" I pursed my lips in response, my gaze darting towards the half-Latina with a scowl.

"My dad hid all of my scissors once he heard I got detention..." I hissed quietly, Beck shaking his head beside me. "What?"

He merely snorted before he muttered under his breath, "I assume you have plenty he doesn't know about though." A smirked crawled along my lips, my eyes sliding back to the ticking clock while Sikowitz rambled about drama in acting.

 _"So, wait... Detention for an hour?" her voice wavered slightly, her fingers pushing the glasses which had nearly slipped off her nose. Mr. Lane nodded slowly, clasping his hands together._

 _"What, you worried to sit in a room for an hour?" I growled._

 _"Yes," Vega drawled, "My mom said it was family night- I can't miss tacos because of you chasing me down a hall!"_

 _"Well, you are and you smashed a pie in my face."_

 _"I was_ acting _with_ props _to make it entertaining enough," she snapped._

 _"Sure you were," I rolled my eyes, folding my arms._

 _"Girls, girls," Mr. Lane sighed, "You do realize that this isn't the first time in here right?" We both remained quiet, sending accusatory gazes across the couch. "Look," the man started once again, "I know that you guys have had troubles in the past. For instance you hit her with a cane-"_

 _"No-I-didn't!" she stammered through her teeth._

 _"Uh huh, right," he brushed off as I chortled under my breath, "And then you... Actually, that was the only time. Nevertheless, tomorrow afternoon for an hour. Four to five."_

 _"Why not just after school?" I asked slowly._

 _"Because I said."_

 _"That's really stupid."_

 _"You want another hour? Didn't think so," he sighed before turning around, seating himself at his desk while waving us towards the door._

 **-0-**

I tapped my foot against the floor, training my gaze towards the wood surface. My eyes darted towards the opposite side of the room, Vega resting her head on her folded arms, eyes resting on me. I grunted impatiently before turning my head away. The silence ebbed away at my thoughts, my eyes closing furiously as I grit my teeth. The only noise that had filled the room was the tapping of her pencil. On and on it went, just tapping.

 _Tap-tap-tap._

My teeth felt as if they were going to break if I bit down any harder.

 _Tap-tap-tap._

My eyes dart around the room, the windows shining light across the desks all around and along the globe perched on another surface.

 _Tap-tap-tap._

With my eyes set on the teacher's desk, Mrs. Gilmore, I felt the wretched noise echo in my skull.

 _Tap-tap-tap._

"Ladies, I'll be right back," the blonde announced, picking her head up from her phone, "I need to run to the office quickly."

"Alright," the tapping paused as she spoke, giving me a brief moment to nod quickly. I breathed out slowly, feeling as my thoughts began to cycle throughout my mind at a usual pace. My hands sifted through the book at lay in front of me, the front door closing once I reached the bottom page. My eyes grew softer once they flew through the words along the pages, new ideas blossoming for my own works.

 _Tap-tap-tap._

My stare sharpened immediately, freezing on the page as my hands gripped the book tighter. I turn my head towards her direction, finding the half-Latina staring off into space, her head resting on her left hand while the right tapped away.

 _Tap-tap-tap._

"QUIT THAT FUCKING TAPPING FOR ONE _GOD-DAMNED-SECOND_!" I bellowed explosively, Vega startling in her seat, the pen dropping to the floor. Dark eyes surveyed me, wide with shock. My eyes remained steady on her as her expression changed, lips growing to a thin line as brows furrowed.

"Didn't like it?" she murmured quietly, "Or was it louder than that obnoxious foot tapping?" It became my turn to freeze at her words, my eyes darting towards my right foot which stopped just then. I turned away from her stare, focusing my eyes on the book which hadn't held my attention as it had before. Just as it had been prior, the room became quiet with no tapping to be heard.

 ** _Tori's POV -_**

My adrenaline still pumps through my veins as my breathing slows. Jade still looks down at her book with a blank expression, the pages not flipping over. I purse my lips before burrowing my head in my arms, closing my eyes. Thoughts swarm all in my head, filling the quiet void around me. Perhaps I shouldn't have put that pie in her face but...she kind of deserved it.

 _'How exactly? She was acting as well...'_

I roll my eyes at the thought, though a small part of me hesitantly agrees. Of course, it _is_ a small part, but nevertheless, a part. I pick my head up softly, my eyes wondering over towards her in thought. "Jade?" I ask quietly, my brows furrowing when no answer came. She just stares into the book, the gears in her own head working endlessly. Though, I suppose that shouldn't be surprising; she doesn't seem like the type to not have them running. _'Or Cat really,'_ my mind came up with as an afterthought which, yeah, there is truth to that.

"Jade?" I try again, pale eyes flicking towards me impatiently. Well, at least I got her attention. "Can we, I don't know, actually talk?"

"About what?"

"Uh..." my mind becomes jumbled, everything thrashing about in their excitement to be spoken. "The report you went over Friday?"

"I don't care," she snorts, her head shaking.

Instead of taking offense, I actually find myself nodding slowly. It's really not like she would; it isn't her grade after all. "Well," I mumble, "I did get a 90 because of you..." Her studded eyebrow raised questionably, eyes watching me carefully as she twisted around slightly.

"What do you normally get?" she rasps in a low voice as it sometimes does.

"I, er," my cheeks warm feverishly, my head turning away, "I don't- um...you seem to be getting along with Beck." Of course, I want to just bash my head against the wall every time they make out in the hall but, you know, it's fine... I can't - _can_ \- talk about it. However, my gaze turns towards her once I don't hear a response. I find pale eyes trained to the ground, unmoving before they flicker up towards me. I can feel my cheeks warm, not really enough to be blushing but I can't say the same for my gut. _'Your gut doesn't blush you dumb ass,'_ my thoughts snap.

Her eyes remain on me in the most curious way. It isn't necessarily unusual, per say, but the way it heats my...uh. Anyway, it isn't how she normally looks at _me_. "I suppose," she murmurs quietly, turning back around in her seat. Nothing fills the silence in the room, not even when the Global Studies teacher comes back in aside from the door and a shuffle of papers. Eventually, time slips away as we do through the door and into our respective cars. Well, Trina's car and her own.

 **-0-**

I blink softly, frowning at the dark room with the moon shining in. My head shifts over towards my nightstand, red neon letters shining '1:47.' Setting my head back to the pillow, I frown towards the ceiling this time, my hand scratching my chest when-

My eyes widen before I quickly lift the covers, looking down at my very underdressed and naked body. I sheepishly pull the covers to my shoulders, not ever recalling going to bed without pajama pants and a baggy t-shirt. I bite my lip uneasily before I freeze immediately, gaping at the figure at the edge of my bed. Pale eyes watch me tauntingly from behind her, a seductive smirk curling across her lips while my own eyes trail along her bare, pale back. "Hi Jade..." I mumble, dumbfound as she gives a soft, aroused chuckle.

"Hey Tori," she husks, twisting around before titling her head to the side. "Do you want me under the covers with you?" With my cheeks still warm from the statement before, I merely nod, watching as she crawls her way towards me. Her nose brushes against mine as she slips her legs in, not failing to miss brushing against the area between my legs. I squirm slightly, entranced by her chuckle.

"Your eyes are beautiful..." I whisper quietly, my arms finding her sides.

"And yours aren't what I expected," she hums before her lips press against mine. We rustle under the covers as our hands wonder across our skin, her nails sending waves of pulsing heat down to my core. Her teeth graze along my neck while her hands part my legs, brushing in between them. "Tori..." she moans softly at contact.

"TORI!"

I snap my eyes open as my limbs thrash about my sheets hurriedly, my stare flying towards the door. "Trina! What- that was, _damn it_! I was dreaming!" I pound my fist into the mattress, glaring furiously at the clothes which I actually _had_ worn to bed.

"Dreaming about what?" my older sister raises her brow, folding her arms as she leans against the door.

"Jade," I mutter before I held my tongue, grimacing at the sudden pain as her eyes widen curiously.

"Uh...and you were sad about that?"

"Well, uh, I was- erm, I had- _was_ about to win an argument," I stammer convincingly before looking over at the clock. "And I have thirty minutes until school starts, great."

"Yeah, so no shower today," Trina sighs, brushing off my words before darting down the halls. I stand up with my nimble limbs stepping forward, before I cringe, my cheeks blushing furiously. I squirm as I pull my shirt over the top of my pants; my God, it was a wet dream. I don't even like the sound of that... _wet dream_. I shudder as I stride into the closet, changing out of _every_ article of clothing as I grumble about the words.

With high hopes I go downstairs to help calm the heat pulsing through my mind. However, my foot taps, signaling the ball of energy inside me. _'If only I could just scratch it,'_ my thoughts hiss before I shake my head. After all, breakfast with your mom right at the table with these tempting thoughts isn't appropriate. Or having your sister in the car beside you. Or when shuffling through your books before dropping them right at your best friend's feet.

"Whoa, you alright there chica?" he asks, bending down to help me get the textbooks.

"What'dya mean," I slur, shutting the locker with my back.

"Well, your hands are shaking, your all fidgety and jumpy... You alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine- just great! I wasn't able to finish my dream because I slept through the alarm and then I can't, or couldn't take a shower because I slept through my alarm because of the dream. I really wanted to finish the dream but I couldn't because of time. I was so confused with it too, but it was fine after it got into the mood and there was the moon shining in- Have you ever seen the way a moon -well, the moon since there's only one around earth- through a window?" I halt my babble at the sight of his wide eyes, his head shaking out of confusion while he's at a loss for words.

"What? What about this dream now?"

"Oh," I wave off, "Never mind..." My eyes follow her as she steps towards her locker, shuffling through the lock before opening the obliterated metal. I vaguely see hands wave before my eyes, only grumbling as I look over the fingers.

"Tori?" I hear the musician ask, his eyes darting between me and the opposite side of the room before he smiles. "Oh, I see, checking out that new senior?"

"...yeah, sure," I barely say, pale eyes flicking towards me, softening immediately at my blush.

"Kind of has a bit of a weird name, Todd Rodrigo. Actually, not too weird, but it's not usual," Andre adds on, "Well, he does look hotter than Ryder."

"Sure, uh huh...she does," I growl under my breath, Andre surveying me with curious eyes.

"Well, he's coming over."

"Wha-?" I frown, Jade's eyes flickering towards a moving figure with disinterest before shuffling through her books. I rapidly blink before I see a tall blonde strut his way over with a cocky grin.

He stops in front of the two of us, towering over the musician. "Uh, hey. I know we haven't talked before but, uh," 'Todd' starts, his dark eyes darting towards mine, "My name's Todd. And you're Tori. So, you were staring?"

"Oh, sorry, yeah. I didn't mean to stare, I'm just out of it today," I grin sheepishly, my cheeks reddening once my eyes briefly locked with hard, pale ones. "But, it won't happen again!"

"Well, I wouldn't mind," he grins, puffing out his chest, "Say, would you like to go out tonight and watch my football game? I'm free and single."

"Well, uh, no- not tonight," I frown softly, "I have dinner with my parents."

"Alright, sometime soon then," he flashes white teeth before strutting off. Andre gaps as he passes through the crowd, his dark eyes switching to me.

He blinks in confusion before stammering, "You-you didn't say _yes_? Tori! One of the most single guys here that are on the bucket list of three quarter of these girls here just asked you out and you said no? And don't talk about family, I know you're not having one today right after yesterday."

"I'm not interested right now," I shrug, "That, and he doesn't seem my type."

"Uh, yeah right. He's basically a mix of Ryder and Steven on looks but not with the attitude," Andre snorts, "Come on, you have to get in the dating game sometime. You want to go on a double date one of these weeks? It would be fun."

"Sure, actually," I nod, grinning at the thought Andre, myself and two other girls, Jade in my interest, going out to Nozu or something. "But just not now..."

"Naw, it's cool, it's cool," he raises his hands, head looking towards the ceiling as the bell rang. "Well, see you at Sikowitz!" I watch as he waves his hand, my steps flooding to first hour, then second, and then third (Sikowitz). My eyes always darted towards her, though it was very few times when she would gaze back. Her eyes softened before her brows frurrowed, her head turning the other way. Lunch then came, and soon did the rest of the three periods.

I needed a nap. Not a nap-nap, but a nap to relieve some tension. To scratch a certain itch that I would love of Jade to scratch herself-

 _'Okay Tori, calm down. It's fine,'_ my thoughts intervene as I nod to myself at the last period, my eyes constantly flickering towards the clock on the wall. I groan to myself, closing my eyes impatiently.

One more freaking hour and I can finally get my foot to stop tapping and my hands to quit shaking.

 **-0-**

I gingerly walk up the stairs as the rest busy themselves downstairs, assuming that I need a nap. Well, a nap of sorts. After I am at the top step, I dart quickly to my room before shutting the door and diving under the sheets. God I love the feel of the blankets. For a few moments, I just appreciate that fact, slipping my shoes off as I roll over. I set myself on my hands and knees, my left gripping my pillow as my right snakes down eagerly towards the rim of my pants.

My breath hitches as it dives underneath, finding its way in between my legs. Immediately I picture pale eyes underneath me, nails against my skin with that devious smirk on her face. I whimper quietly as my fingers immediately slip in -since, well, I've been erm...horny all day. They pump out slowly, my neck tingling at the anticipation of soft lips against the skin. My knuckles turn white as I feel the heat grow hotter, my breaths becoming harder to breathe.

With a few more pumps I feel my muscles tense, my fingers becoming more -uh, yeah. Though the heat doesn't go away, nor the temptation. My hand still moves swiftly, sending my thoughts to where ever Jade is at the moment. A part of me wishes that I was in her thoughts, though that would be unlikely.

 ** _Jade's POV_ _-_**

He groaned, murmuring fluid words in order to please me. My hands gripped the sheets tightly with my eyes closed, my mind replaying his gentle, strained words in the distorted hope that it would do _something_. I picked my gaze up momentarily, grimacing slightly at the new found uncomfortable movements. It trailed along pictures he had pinned against the bedframe of all of us; Andre, Cat, Robbie, Cat, myself, himself and then-

I locked my stare on Vega whose frozen smile gleamed right back. I became unable to tear my gaze away as I had done previously. Instead, I let it burn into my system, flushing my face and sending scalding flames at my gut. I let out a quiet whimper, my eyes fixated on her dark ones before shuddering briefly. Beck grunted quietly before pulling out and rustled behind me as he slipped into his boxers while I buried my face in my hands. "Jade? That was, uh, fun right?" he asked calmly, his hand gentle scratching my back.

"Yeah," I mumbled against my thoughts as I smiled weakly, "It was..."

"You alright?" he titled his head to the side, "It took you a bit longer."

"I'm just out of it, I don't know," I answered truthfully before turning to meet his soft eyes. Beck gave me a swift kiss before sighing.

"Well, you gonna go back?"

"Yeah, see you Monday," I sat up, slipping into my clothes as he nodded.

He grinned quietly to himself before shifting under his covers, waving as I stepped out of his door. Immediately as I stepped outside the RV my eyebrows stitched together in a fine line, my lips pursing as I glared off to the side of the house. I brushed my way passed towards the front, suddenly growling as I picked up and hurled a rock towards the fence. I merely scoffed at the dent in the wood, splinters hanging about it.

Minutes later my car swept down the road with my knuckles white, eyes trained forwards with a grim stare. The wheels twisted and turned along the road, rolling its way towards my house until it eventually crunched against the gravel. With a harsh slam that rocked my car, I trenched my way towards the door, swinging it open and close with such a force that I felt as if it echoed off the walls. Luckily, nobody was home or -at least- nobody who _was_ home cared enough.

My steps pounded against the stairs before I swept into my room. I stood in the middle, my body oddly still and quiet; it wasn't calm, however, not with the flicking thumb or harden glare towards my desk. My right hand slowly reached down towards my side before I bellow out, a flash of silver hurling towards a corner bench with plush pillows. I lashed out at the books along my bookshelf, many flying off the shelf before they were plummeting towards the floor, landing with a loud crash. I collapsed to my knees, my knuckles against the ground as I had finally let the burning tears in my eyes leave. I whispered quietly, though the words still scratched against my throat, "Fuck you Vega... I fucking _hate_ you."

My eyes lifted themselves up at the creak of the floorboards before my door, switching towards the figure standing at the doorway. Brilliant blue eyes stared at me in shock with shaggy, black hair with one blue strip running through that sat on his runty frame. "Uh...you okay there sis?" he asked hoarsely.

"What is it Jared?" I whimpered quietly.

"What's wrong?"

"I- Be- She..." my words faltered through my lips, my younger brother padding his way over before he crouched beside me.

"What?"

"I'm supposed to hate her," I growled.

"And?"

"I don't know."

He furrowed his brows before sighing softly. Jared chewed on his lips before he muttered, "Well, that's not specific."

"Fuck you, that specific enough?" I snapped at his small grin.

* * *

 _Another update ready and set! Yay! Now with some of the votes I'll carry them out throughout some chapters instead of just one. I did try to get all of them in, but some of them might have been less focused on._

 _Anyway, so here are the next set of votes and, for the next chapter, it will be tame(ish)._

Jade Talking

(1.1)- Tries to and does talk to Tori, though it is just light conversation.

(1.2)- Tries to and does talk to Tori about emotions and stuff.

(1.3)- Tries to and Todd gets in the way since he's an ass.

Todd

(2.1)- Starts to talk more to Tori . _However_ , he plays as a nice guy.

(2.2)- Starts to talk to Tori and he shows his true colors.

(2.3)- 2.1 and he also spreads rumors that Tori likes him.

(2.4)- 2.2 and he also spreads rumors that Tori likes him.

If you Chose 2.3 or 2.4

(3.1)- Jade hears the rumors and is crestfallen.

(3.2)- Jade hears the rumors and is very angry.

(3.3)- Doesn't hear them at all.

 _So that's the update! I'm collecting all votes until_ **June 30th, 2017** _._

 _Hope you enjoyed!_

:)

PS- Jared's back! YAY! So, uh...I think I'll add this character of mine to a lot more stories. I'll change him a bit as I do with a lot of my characters like Jade and Tori, but he's gonna be around. ;)


	6. Chapter 5

_So the votes are in and we're ready to go! Alright, uh let's see...this will be interesting. So Jade and Tori end up trying to talk about emotions (and does...to a point) which was 1.2. And then 2.2 which is Todd talks to Tori and he's a big jerk about it._

 _Well, I'm gonna try and figure out how to write this. Don't know how but whatever, you guys did vote._

 _Hope you enjoy._

 _:)_

* * *

 ** _Jade's POV_** ** _-_**

I growled to myself, staring down at the illuminated screen in my hands.

 **Jared- You're gonna have to talk to her.**

 **Jade- I don't want to. Can I just give her a soda and it will be fine?**

 **Jared- Do you really think that'll work?**

 **Jade- ...**

 **Jade- No.**

"But it could if I really wanted it to I can force it down her throat," I muttered darkly. My eyes blinked back to the screen, another message popping up.

 **Jared- Exactly.**

 **Jared- Talk to her.**

 **Jade- About what?**

I heaved a heavy sigh, raising my head once I saw a group of girls walking across the parking lot. I raised my eyebrow at one of them, who quickly lifted her hand off of my car. "There you go princess," I rasped, "Don't touch my car." The phone vibrated in my hands, bringing my attention back to it.

 **Jared- You know what. Talk. To. Her. About. Everything.**

 **Jade- I don't think she wants to know some of the details.**

 **Jared- Oh my god Jade. I swear I feel like I'm the one whose a year older...**

 **Jade- What?**

 **Jared- You're being a stubborn ass.**

 **Jade- No I'm not.**

 **Jared- Talk. To. Her. I don't care how, but you really need to sort this out.**

 **Jared- Tell me how it goes. :)**

 **Jade- God damn you! You're a fucking dumbass!**

 **Jade- I don't know how to talk to her! You did nothing you little piece of shit.**

 **Jared- ...I'm still on the phone and I'm right next to your favorite scissors.**

I stared at the illuminated screen, biting the bottom lip as I grimaced, vividly recalling the last time he had "played" with my scissors.

 **Jade- I'll tell you how it goes. :)**

 **Jared- ;)**

 **Jade- Don't fucking wink at me.**

Shoving my phone back into my pocket, I opened the car door before slamming it behind me. As it rocked gently back and forth, my strides already half way across the parking lot, I continuously dart my gaze around. Growling softly, I gaze across the parking lot, not seeing many cars. With my hands pushing the main hall doors open, I feel the chilling, ac breeze as I strolled in. I grumbled softly, not having any patience that morning.

None of the books or papers needed to be switched with anything in my locker as all the work at home was for the first classes. Despite this fact, my hands still grip the cool metal, swinging it open before my eyes land on pale ones staring back at me. I glare curiously at the mirror hanging in the back, my eyebrow raising. "When the hell did I put that there?" I hissed quietly, exhaling once I had recalled Cat's excited pleading.

Shaking my head, irritated, I shut the locker before my back leaned against the wall beside it. Breathing deeply, I closed my eyes, scowling quietly. They open once more, however, once I hear Trina's babble about whatever shit she talks about. I turn my attention towards the doors, my eyes widening, head twisting frantically when I find no Vega - of Tori to be more specific - around. "Fucking hell," I grumbled sourly, pleading with myself that she would actually come in through the door and...

A wicked smirk crawls along my lips as I watch her carry what seemed to be a tower of papers. My eyes narrow as I look at the tower which was _made_ of paper mâché. "The hell?" I asked quietly, despite the fact that no one else was around to actually hear me. I quickly shoved my bag in the locker, the door flinging open and closed once again before my steps follow Vega as she her sister.

"Come on Tori!" she shouted, "Mr. Persse doesn't want the project to be turned in by lunch!" I rolled my eyes, completely agreeing with Vega's constant cursing and swerves to avoid hitting other people. Unlike her skittish attempts to maneuver out of the way, I merely step to the side smoothly, my eyes on her. As the distance between the youngest sister and I grew less, those paying attention hastily went towards the walls, eyes lingering over me while I strode calmly.

At the very least, Tori wasn't tripping over her own feet as she had done the last few moments.

However, Trina turned a corner with a lot of people bundled around it, Tori having to nearly drop the whole damn project. I halted momentarily, ensuring that she wouldn't actually fall, before I jog closer. Vega actually had gained more speed from the little obstacle. And, luckily I supposed, the class was just down the hall. Before I could make it to Mr. Persse's classroom, however, a kid suddenly moved right in front of me, boyfriend in her arms.

I rolled my eyes, realizing it was the same "princess" that had her hand on my car's hood from before. I cleared my throat loudly, my eyebrow raised. "Oh, hi there. Is your class down the hall?"

"Get your ditzy ass out of my way," I growled, stepping to the left as she was left speechless. "Serves her right," I scowled under my breath. My gaze turned straight towards the door just in time for- " _Shit_ ," I hissed.

 _ **Tori's POV -**_

"Alright Trina! I'm sorry," I scoff, "Maybe you should have carried the building yourself if you didn't want a small dent!" I shake my head as I make my way out to the door; honestly, Mr. Persse said it wasn't a big enough deal for there to be points docked off anyway! It's not like-

" _Shit._ "

My eyebrows knit themselves together as I blink barely having the time to think before I am on the ground. Well, that's what I had assumed anyway before the small groan and the soft landing that I had. I pick myself up gingerly, my palms against the cool, dirty tile while warmth restricted my back. My eyes widen as they met deep, pale ones which glared back at me in shock. I start to stumbled over my words, our limbs moving to untangle ourselves. _'Oh come on! How many times are we going to fall into this position!'_ my thoughts process as we make our we back up.

"Uh... Sorry," I apologize, not paying any attention to the blinking lights of pear-phones or the stifled chuckles of my sister.

"It's fine Vega... I need to talk to you anyways," she growls quietly, briefly brushing off her pants which is covered in...

I looked down at my new shirt that Trina had given to me just yesterday, most of the sequins already off. Grimacing, I began to profusely apologize, Jade's arms raised as her eyes darts around, cheeks reddening. "I'm sorry, I didn't see- you have so much-"

"STOP IT!" she snaps, snatching my right hand from its efforts to brush off most of the jewels from her band shirt. My left however, as I began to feel cold skin prickle against it, wasn't caught as my fingertips were - oh, how to say gently - on her stomach.

 _'If we slip them further in then we can feel if she has abs...'_

What the...no. We're not...no.

 _'And if we slip them in further then we can feel the nipple color she has-'_

At that thought I immediately take my hand out from under her shirt, my right immediately let go from her grasp. Our gazes remains locked as those surrounding giggle, one guy snorting, "Oooh. I wonder what Beck thinks about his girl cheatin' on Tori."

"I think it's funny actually," his voice chimes in. My attention snaps to him as he waves behind his own phone.

"How did- How did you get here?" Jade asks quickly, her cheeks still flushing. I mean...I know she's been in quite a few embarrassing situations like the whole school birds-eye-view camera thing but...I can't help but be proud of myself. Why exactly I don't know. But, whatever.

"Oh," Beck put his phone in his back pocket with a gleeful grin, "Well I was following you as you were following Tori as Tori was following Trina."

"You were following me?" I question.

"I needed to talk to you!"

"Like a stalker!" a blonde girl laughs behind Jade who immediately looks as if she would be a better option than hell...which looks hot.

 _'Like so hot to just rip off her shirt and check to see-'_

Oh my god I need to get my thoughts to _shut-the-fuck-up_.

"SHUT UP YOU FUCKING, DITZY WHORE!" Jade bellows, sending an accusatory finger as she shrieks, holding her exotic, red hair gingerly, Robbie right beside her.

Cat's eyes grew glassy at the furious gaze - which I assume dies down by how her arm fell limp - her lip quivering, "I just got here..." With that she took off, leaving Robbie with Rex in his arms, who drops his wooden chin.

"Oh- _shit_ , god I- fuck..." Jade twists around, pale eyes finding mine, "I- uh, I kind of need to find Cat."

"Go ahead," I mutter quietly, watching as Jade snatches a cup of coffee from Beck's hands. The black lid flips off the top before the black liquid sloshed against the blonde's face, Jade muttering something about her car before tearing after the poor redhead. "You think Cat'll be alright?" I ask Beck quietly.

"Yeah. She'll be fine. I mean, she's been best friends with Jade for years now so." Dark eyes lingers over his palms before he sighs, "Though my coffee...I'm going to need some time to get over that."

"You can buy some more you big wimp," I prod his side, his brow raising.

"Oh, so your going to be like _that_ now, huh? Well...we'll see what happens at lunch."

"Nope. Nothing is happening at lunch."

 **-0-**

You know what? I lied when I said nothing was happening at lunch... For starters, Beck immediately got even with me by stealing my soda. And so, now I'm just pitifully glaring at him in effort to have my Fanta back. "You're not getting it you know," he hums, taking another sip as I whine, Jade with an amused smirk.

"But it's Fanta..." I groan before my attention snaps to Jade, "And you're enjoying this aren't you?"

"Very," she murmurs bluntly.

"Why?"

I only get a middle finger as she takes another bite of her salad.

"That's not a very good reason."

"But it's still a reason."

"Touché," Rex babbles as Robbie takes another bite of his salad. Shaking my head, I ignore the puppet as Cat continues her conversation with Andre about robots, sitting right beside Jade. I smile a bit, after all, I doubt anybody would want to hurt Cat...

 _'Even if she could hurt us,'_ my thoughts mumble as I listen to the details she gives to my own friend. As we continue our routine, listening to any of the conversations, I faintly hear steps march themselves towards me.

"Hey there cutie," I hear above me. I frown as the conversation pauses, my gaze bringing my attention up. Oh great...Todd now is going to come up to me.

"Uh...hey? Do you-" I begin working my manners, "Do you want to join us?"

"Uh, no thanks," he scoffs bluntly. "Not with ketchup boy over here-"

"Oh come on! That was a months ago!" Andre throws his hands up.

"Hey! He uses a decent amount of ketchup," I muster as my thoughts finish with _'when he's sad about something...'_ What? He does use a great amount of ketchup; not insane, mind you, but not one that somebody would usually use.

"The puppet master," Todd continues.

"He's a friend too," I mutter calmly.

"And bubbly git."

"Okay, stop right there," Beck raises his hand.

"She's fine," I nod in agreement with Beck.

However, Todd merely smirks, his mouth continuing to move. "And the insane, goth bitch over there."

At that, Beck raises abruptly from his seat, dark eyes glaring down; Todd is only a bit taller than me. "What was that now?" He only tilts his head to the side, folding his arms.

"You heard."

"How about you fuck off?" I growl, my canines flashing. The blonde's eyes moves swiftly to mine, widening before he grouches. His steps saunter off, leaving Beck and I to sit back down. I hadn't realized I actually did stand up. When I go back to my own food, the Fanta off my mind, I become very aware of all the eyes pointed to both Beck and I, though pale eyes remain fixated on me. In a few minutes, I finish my food. I stand up, briefly commenting about throwing my food away and waiting for my next class.

 ** _Jade's POV -_**

He stalked off, looking sour as the two sat back down. The three beside me all gawked, their eyes flicking between the two whose faces were flushed with a mix of anger and a hint of embarrassment. I couldn't help but watch how Vega picked at her salad, munching on a few leaves every other second, her eyes not even attempting to wonder towards her orange soda. My mind wondered back to how her eyes flashed angrily at the ass' comment, teeth clenched before she twisted around in a flash. And, my mind wondered back to how quickly my gut fired up.

My eyes wondered down at my phone, Jared's words _" **You have to talk to her** "_ printed in my mind.

"I'm, uh...going to throw this away and, uh...yeah. See you later."

I picked myself from my haze, eyes following Vega as she drops her empty box, making her way towards the doors. "I'll go too, you can have my food Cat," I hum quietly, half wanting to get to Tori while also making sure that my apologies were received. Though, as I make my way through the doors, I can't help but smirk at the memory of the redhead bounding down the hall with her purple giraffe flailing effortlessly in her bag.

Within a few moments, I catch Tori leaning against her locker, forehead on the metal with arms hanging limply. Sighing, I made my way towards her, stopping right behind. "Are you following me again?" her voice muffled.

"I told you before we have to talk," I muttered hesitantly.

"Jade..." she turned around, crossing her arms with a small grin, "Wanting to talk. So, we go into the janitor's closet?"

"Uh," my eyes flicked to the clock, cringing about the time. "No...just- We're eating dinner tonight," I spat wildly.

"Tonight? When?" she asked cautiously.

"Uh... Five-thirty. Sharp. And then we'll talk," I nodded, right as the bell screamed.

"Alright," she grinned.

"Stop that," I sneered, "You look like a fool."

"Why? Can I not dance when my friend asks me out to dinner?"

"Don't."

* * *

 _Okay, another one out here which is good...even if I don't know what the hell happened in the beginning XD But I love it though. Anyway, here's the next poll._

"Date" But Not Quite

(1.1)- Jade and Tori meet at a diner w/ hamburgers and stuff

(1.2)- Jade and Tori meet at a nicer but still casual restaurant

(1.3)- Jade makes Tori make pizza at the Vega's house

"Date" Atmosphere (since it's still not a date)

(2.1)- Both feel like two "friends," since Jade is still hesitant to call Tori that

(2.2)- Both feel very awkward because they are trying to make it friendship but it still comes across as romantic

(2.3)- Only one person (I get to choose so...ha) is more awkward w/ how they interact

Beck

(3.1)- Starts to see the growing interactions but is cool with it/not sure really if he could do anything

(3.2)- Starts to see the growing interactions but is not cool with it and tries to do stuff

(3.3)- Doesn't know a thing

Todd (*whispers dumbass as I write this*)

(4.1)- Gets in the way of the date somehow

(4.2)- Is not to be seen

Because I Want More Drama and Not Just Some Boring, Romantic Story (if you chose 4.1 anyway... no shade thrown)

(5.1)- Todd crashes the date

(5.2)- He video tapes it then uses it for later

Just to Check Up on You Guys :D (it's optional...like the whole voting thing is)

(6.1)- You like the story so far

(6.2)- You are alright with the story so far

(6.3)- You absolutely hate it (relax...I'm fine if you choose this. It's just a story)

 _Alright, a lot of voting there...and I guess I'm feeling really snarky and sarcastic today. I guess that's why my cat glared at me for ten minutes after I told him to quick licking his balls, he's neutered. And yes I'm still laughing about that. I personally like this story because we're kind of doing it as a team, ya know? Well, guess I'll have to give the ending date for the votes. I will not be receiving votes after_ **July 24th, 2017** _._

 _Welp, hope you enjoyed this one!_

 _:)_


	7. Chapter 6

_Yes I'm updating before the due date for the votes... The reason it's so long is so I don't feel guilty for not updating this as often as my other stories. XD Anyway, here's the votes for this one...and this will be fun! Let's see, they eat at a fast food place (1.1), both are awkward about it (2.2). I had to flip a coin for that one actually. And then there's Beck is pretty much fine with it (3.1), Todd does make an appearance (4.1) and just crashes it (5.1)._

 _Hope you enjoy it!_

 _:)_

* * *

 ** _Tori's Perspective_** ** _-_**

The bell finally rings through my thoughts, bringing my strides closer to my locker. Luckily my teacher let me out late and, honestly, I just want to get home and just get ready. Now, I don't think I really need to get ready for two hours but...well, you never know. I shuffle through the books and mentally note to actually clean out my locker since it's a mess. I feel like I only cleaned it a few days ago. "Hey," I hear behind me. I turn around with a small grin, nodding at Beck with another coffee in his hands.

"Hey," I mumble, "What's up?"

He shakes his head, "I'm good. Just wondering about Jade going with you to a restaurant."

"Oh," I blink, "Yeah, we are."

"Any reason?" he grins, tilting his head curiously, "You two have been kind of at each other's throats for a bit and now...this."

I purse my lips, the sudden idea dawning on me; the past few weeks have been extremely unusual between Jade and I and the way we've been going back and forth. Kind of like a grandfather clock I suppose. "Yeah, I don't know. Maybe it's just to clear the air a bit."

"That makes sense," he comments, sipping on his cup.

"So how have you two been then?" I ask, keeping a short conversation between the two of us, my locker closing.

"Uh, alright. I mean, she's not really doing much," he nods. I furrow my brows as he glances off to the side, something flashing through his gaze. "Anyway,'" he snaps his attention back at me with a small smile, "We're doing fine. I'll, uh, I need to get to my locker, I forgot a book to study with."

"Okay," I mutter as he steps aside, trailing to his locker. I frown, my stare lingering on him in thought. Though, brushing my them away, I shake my head, closing the locker while Trina begins to usher me towards the car. "Alright, alright Trina! I'm going, I'm going."

 **-0-**

 _'Why can't I just wear the same - freaking - jacket that I had on at school?'_ my thoughts manage tersely as I toss the third one to the ground along with the other scattered clothing. I don't know why I'm thinking about this so much, honestly. It's not even a date! It's just two people who nearly kissed but kind of don't like each other and the same person who I accidentally slipped my hand under her shirt and wanted to go- okay, it's not a date but it feels like one. "Why?" I growl, throwing myself to my bed for the umpteenth time.

The things that Jade does to me, I swear. Not only has this never happened to me before - namely because these type of things are normally between me and a guy but _that_ was thrown out of the window - but I'm also freaking over a jacket that I'm going to hang on a chair anyways. With a short groan I push off the bed, snatching the first article of clothing I see in hopes it would be good enough. I glare at the mirror, seeing a long, yellow dress held in my hand.

I hurl it across the room. She hates yellow right? Shit, what if the jacket I randomly choose out of my closet is yellow? What is going on? She threatened to buy me a dog and smash it in a bowl of flames yesterday! And now we're going on a date- _no_ , not a date! I let out a short, loud bark of impatience, throwing on the most random, navy blue hoodie over my shoulders. I glance at the mirror, nodding since it actually goes well with the white shirt underneath and grey skinny jeans. Not bad.

My attention turns abruptly to my door once the doorbell rings, Trina grumbling down the stairs fairly obnoxiously. My eyes flicker back towards the mirror. _'What if she hates it?'_ my thoughts drum before I shake my head, _'Not even a date!'_

I figure I just need to get out of the room, my hand snatching my keys and phone from the dresser beside the door. I pad down the hall, my hand grazing the railing of the stairs before setting my eyes on Jade. She's wearing the same clothes as earlier today - like a normal person who's _not_ going on a freaking date - with cold glazing her eyes. "Vega, get this other Vega away so we can go," she growls, folding her arms as Trina scoffs.

"Why is she here anyway?" my sister turns to me as I step down the last few steps, "You two hate each other." Well...I kinda don't. I only shrug as a response, Trina rolling her eeys before stomping back up the stairs. "Whatever, I have my nails to do." Pale eyes find mine and we merely roll them, dashing towards the door without another word. We stride across the lawn, marching towards Jade's car before setting off.

"So uh," I clear my throat, her attention drawing towards me, "where are we going?"

"Figured a small diner down a few blocks," she murmurs, the seatbelts clicking. I rest my arm on the door, leaning my cheek into it. Jade grips the steering wheel a bit tightly, focusing her eyes on the road as we turn a corner from my neighborhood.

I glance over to the side, watching her look at both sides for cars. "So..." I begin, already congratulating myself at the _best_ start, "have you been there before?"

"Yeah, they have malts and milkshakes that I've gotten," she answers calmly, staring straight ahead. It seems like only minutes when we pull up to the small diner - she wasn't kidding when she said small - and we hop out of the car. With the engine off and the doors shut, I stroll towards the door, eyes narrowing at the sign taped to the door. In bolded letters it reads, ' **No Food Fights Allowed: Fines Will Be Given** _._ '

"Uh..." I tilt my head to the side, gesturing towards it, "What's this?"

Jade glances at the sign, shrugging, "Must be very protective of the floors." I nod quietly, following her to make our orders.

 ** _Jade's Perspective -_**

"Uh huh," I drawled hesitantly, "Right...I doubt little goody-goody Vega has ever done shit."

She raised an eyebrow, folding her arms with a small grin. "Not exactly, maybe...but Trina and I kind of vandalized property and had to run home."

"What?"

"Yeah...yeah," Vega nodded, "So when we were younger, I was about seven, and this was when we lived in a cookie-cutter neighborhood. And, uh, Trina made me believe that our neighbor's house was our house since we just got back from the park and then we drew a memorial of our cat on their wall...with chalk-"

"Oh, with _chalk_ , how despicable," I rolled my eyes.

"I was seven!" she whined, "Anyway, Trina then threw a brick at was in the way and broke a sprinkler..." I nodded along, listening to her story, the world drowning around me. However, I furrowed my brows as the door opens, Toby - or whatever the hell his name is - strolling in. My pierced eyebrow raises, the blonde maneuvering his way over towards a few tables down, a waitress entering who had just slipped in for her shift. I glanced back towards Tori who had slowed in her words. "You alright there?" she drawls hesitantly, eyeing me nervously.

I shook my head, muttering, "Fine, I'm fine. Just continue with your story."

"Okay... So, anyway," she mumbled, "Trina and I had to bolt down the street before our dad caught us. The neighbors were just getting out to their yards and, uh...yeah. I guess that's how we 'vandalized' our neighbor's property." Even with the rather lame finish, I chuckled anyway, finding some entertainment from it. "What about you?"

"Me? How dare you suggest I would _vandalize_ property," I snapped hotly, a sly smirk gracing my lips. "No, actually," I shook my head, her eyes rolling, "I never really got into trouble ever when I was a kid. I mean, I wasn't an angel, I just never got caught."

Vega hummed softly, crossing her arms as she leaned against the back of the chair. "Oh, so you're saying that you _did_ vandalize or whatever but never got caught?"

"Never vandalized," I pointed, "Or broke a sprinkler and drew chalk on a wall..." She blushed sheepishly, shrugging her shoulders.

"So?" she tilted her head to the side, "What _did_ you do then?"

I leaned back, my eyes drawing towards the ceiling in thought. "Erm, let's see... Went on nightly runs, jumped some fences, got my eyebrow pierced. Well, I guess I got caught with that," I grin, earning a soft chuckle, "And uh, tattoos... My dad only knows of the one on my arm."

"Oh? So where are the other ones?"

"You'll have to find them," I smirked before my lungs collapsed, depriving me of needed oxygen. A small blush crossed her cheeks, our gazes darting away from each other's. I felt my hand trail along my side, reaching the edge of my chest and the middle of my waist where ink stained the skin. "Uh," I clear my throat, eyes shifting back towards Tyler, his own eyes resting on us. I furrow my brows, my mouth moving. "How are you doing?"

"Uh, I'm-I'm good," she answered, turning my gaze. I blinked in confusion, my mind not registering what I had said. "How are you?"

"Fine... I need to use the restroom actually." She nodded, sipping her drink feverishly as I maneuvered around the chairs. I flicked my gaze back towards her, eyes still down at the table. I lingered by the corner leading to the restrooms, eyes narrowing at Tyler. He rose from his seat, my stare sharpening once his steps reached our table. I growled under by breath, striding towards the counter. A new cashier smiled at me, asking for my order. "Yes, uh...three milkshakes," I muttered, adding, "for my da-ate and I and then a nice, close friend..."

"Okay," she smiled, glancing at me knowingly. I felt my brows stitch themselves together, dismissing her quaint, annoying grin. Within a few minutes the transaction was exchanged, Toby smirking down at Vega while she shifted uncomfortably. I made my way towards the two, setting Tori and my shake down at the table to his back. Dark eyes glanced at me, watching me curiously. I placed my left index to my lips, my steps creeping up to him.

Swiftly I pulled the hem of his shirt, the cold sludge running down his back, a gleeful laugh slipping from between my teeth. I ducked back as he twisted around, eyes wide. "Hey Tanto," I growled toothily, "Don't start trying to get with her, I don't think she would've liked what you had goin' on down there anyway."

He sputtered his words, blinking rapidly. "Wha-I... My name's Todd!" With that he darted towards the exit, sprinting towards his car down the parking lot. The girl from behind the counter spun about the corner, glaring at the two of us.

"I am going to get the manager immediately!" she snarled, whisking towards the kitchens.

I turned towards Tori, handing her the milkshake. "Let's go now."

"What?" she rose hesitantly, her hand on her bag with the other grasping the drink.

"Come on, we already paid and now we can just run! You wanted to do more with your life, right?" I asked.

She shook her head frantically as I snatched my wallet and keys before her wrist was in my grasp. "I-I didn't mean _tonight_!" the Vega snapped, head spinning once yells were heard from the kitchen. "Okay, maybe tonight then." Our strides bolted towards the doors, the bell ringing furiously. I gritted my teeth as I heard bellows from the restaurant, the two of us frantically sliding into my car. I twisted the key into the ignition, Tori swatting my shoulder. "Hurry! He's going to get your license plate!"

"Buckle up!" I hissed, the wheels backing away before fleeing towards the street. As we slowed to the intersection, the red light shining brightly, I chuckled quietly. Seconds rolled past before they grew louder, more rapid. Tori's laughs joined in, bringing a larger grin across my face. "Who knew they had a lot of people dumping milkshakes onto each other?"

"Must be the place to fend off fuck boys," she chortled. I glanced at her, nails scratching her ear while I shook my head. "What?"

"Never thought you'd be the one to say _that_. I figured 'womanizers' would be your thing," I muttered, easing into the gas as the light flickered to green, nobody else in the intersection. Tori merely shrugged, sipping on her drink.

"Thanks, though," she mumbled, "For doing that...even if it wasn't, exactly, going along the rules in there."

I nodded slowly, turning a corner. "Hopefully he'll get the damn message across not to mess with you..." A short silence settled between us, Tori keeping her gaze down with her drink, sipping from the straw.

"'Tanto?'" she mumbled after a while, bringing a short smirk to my lips.

I shrugged, rasping, "I didn't know his name." I turned my attention towards the road, my chest heaving a short breath. I stopped along the curb, Vega glancing at her house with a saddened expression. "Alright...that's done now."

"...yeah," she sighed, "So, see you tomorrow?" I bobbed my head once as she slinked out of the car, closing it firmly. My gaze lingered over her before I shook my head, setting off down the road.

* * *

 _Well that's that! :D Kinda short though... Anyways, been trying to get into writing and I am feeling it but, well, allergies are taking a toll and being in Arizona with the monsoons, plus working at a ranch for a week when you haven't been for months does a number...I'm allergic to alfalfa too which is great._

Begins to Hang Out More

(1.1)- Not really.

(1.2)- Studies together.

(1.3)- Goes to places together.

(1.4)- Both 2 & 3.

Other's are Catching on

(2.1)- Only Beck kinda knows.

(2.2)- Cat and Beck knows kinda.

(2.3)- Beck and Andre knows kinda.

(2.4)- Beck and Robbie knows kinda.

(2.5)- Cat, Beck and Andre knows kinda.

(2.6)- Cat, Beck and Robbie knows kinda.

(2.7)- The boys kinda knows.

(2.8)- The whole group kinda knows.

I Don't Know How to Label This

(3.1)- Everybody who kinda knows thinks it's friendship.

(3.2)- Everybody who kinda knows thinks it's relationship.

(3.3)- Only Beck knows its kinda romantic (and others think it's friendship).

 _Shorter set of votes this time kinda but, hey, it offers a lot. Anyway, the votes will be collected by_ **August 24,17** _so yeah. I don't know how long this will be...honestly._

 _Hope you enjoyed anyway!_

 _:)_


	8. Chapter 7

_Okay, so a quick word... I do apologize for the last chapter, I tried to get it out and did intend it to be longer but - man - I wasn't feeling good. So...this chapter's longer than the last. :)_

 _But here are the votes: (1.4) which is they hang out together and study (this will be carried through for a few chapters, don't worry), (2.2) & (3.2) is that Cat and Beck thinks it's a relationship. Now, I had to flip a coin for that since the votes were half and half by the time I read them, so what I'll do is basically have the rest of the group be uncertain and just keep an eye out but they don't think it's necessarily a relationship. That cool? Cool..._

 _Hope you enjoy!_

 _:)_

* * *

 ** _Jade's Perspective_** ** _-_**

Coffee fills my senses as I remained in the car, glaring out at anyone who dared venture less than a foot from it. Though, for the poor freshman who staggered back from the tuba, I give him a small fraction of my forgiveness. A smirk stretches across my lips as he sprints away hurriedly, ears pounding from the horn whilst his bag sways from his shoulders. I chuckled lightly, bringing the drink back to my lips.

I sighed once my eyes flickered towards my phone, the screen presenting twenty 'till class starts. However, that time is ignored, one more sip drowning my throat.

I nearly sputtered it out once my phone vibrated almost out of a child's retort. My eyes drew towards the screen, reading a new message. I slipped it into my palms, eyes darting along the words.

 **Vega- do you want to go and study tonight? I need help with my essay again**

I rolled my eyes, considering my options. I quickly text back a reply, not moving from the vehicle. I needed to entertain myself and - as another horn blasts - I did.

 _ **Tori's Perspective** **-**_

Alright, my room isn't a mess.

I look around and, so far, not much is there- " _Wait_ ," I snap, hurling myself towards the lone - er - bra left out in the open. Pok-a-dots, something that I haven't worn in a long time. I furrow my brows, trying to imagine the last time I had this out. Well, obviously it was now, and for however long it's been under my desk for... I don't want to know actually.

I shake my head sourly, shoving the undergarment into the hamper. And, for the record, yes I'm being a lunatic. It's honestly just studying with Jade - I've told myself that thrice now - and there isn't going to be anything else but that - and I've told myself that a three times now. I honestly need to pull myself together; first the freaking date, even though it wasn't, and now studying which is turning into a beauty pageant for my room.

Oh what looks best? The wrinkled bed which I've tried so effortlessly to make or my desk which _still_ has scattered papers everywhere. Nah, it would be the hamper with the _god-damned-bra-sticking-out_.

I grit my teeth, snatching the stupid pink and white, ignoring my thoughts as they remind me how comfortable it was. Well, _is_. It's not dead.

 _'Could bras die?'_ the small voice ponders as I stare at it, the small cup - a blush forming across my cheeks - in my fist.

And I have to remind myself that this whole night is my fault. Now, granted, it would've happened either way. Jade's good at writing stuff, right? I mean, she helped me get an A on the last one, even if she did take my apple. I'm still a bit bitter about that honestly.

"Uh...what are you doing?"

I jerk from my thoughts, quickly glancing at the time to realize that I've been standing in one spot for five minutes with a freaking bra - the most mature you can get, by the way - staring at the wall. I twist around, trying to conclude how long she's been standing there for. I furrow my brows at the sickly orange paste spread over her face and chest. "What is that?" I scrunch my nose, the strange substance almost glowing from my fan's light. A mental note is made to _not_ have a blinding white light and just keep my lamp on. Wait, no. I don't want it to be romantic. White light it is.

"Mayo and almond oil -" (what the hell Trina?) "- Mayo is good at face masks and almond oil helps the skin," she claims, a brow arching. "What?" my dear sister asks.

"Why is it that _orange_?" I question stiffly, shaking my head at whatever seems to be decaying in her face and - uh - boob mask.

"Festus gave me the mayo," Trina shrugs.

I frown, cocking my head to the side. "I thought he hated yo- Never mind," I mumble, seeing the clarity of the situation. Her mouth is unhinged as I let my gaze wonder the room one last time, finding nothing really all that out of place. "Why are you here anyway?" I twist back to her, dark eyes glaring at me.

"Well maybe it could be the doorbell ringing ten minutes ago-"

" _Trina_!" I spit, launching myself out of the room as she follows in short steps.

"What? I'm not opening the door if it isn't the pizza boy- It isn't him right? I can't have my face like-"

I roll my eyes, wrenching the door open to find Jade - hurray - with her arms folded, bag over her shoulder. "'Bout time," she greets heavily, "I was beginning to think that you got your hand stuck in the garbage disposal."

"I- Wha...no," I shake my head, "Why did you jump to _that_?"

"I heard screaming," she shrugs, marching into the room before halting, brows raised towards my sister. "That wasn't you, was it?" she turns towards me.

"Trina...were you screaming?"

"I had an open pimple and the face mask went over it," she mutters nonchalantly, nose twitching as the glop slid towards the floor in a drop.

Jade and I share a confused gaze, eyes blinking back towards my sibling. "Didn't you say you were going to be leaving for a date tonight?" Trina nods slowly as if I'm asking the most retarded question - which I suppose I am; she might have told me while I was cleaning my room since, after all, I did miss her screaming. "Jade, can we go get smoothies?"

"Mhmm," she hums our strides darting right towards the door, my hands quickly snatching my shoes from the sides. As she slips into the car once trekking along the grass, I hobbling around, not wanting to have my socks stained green...again. I stumble as the shoes are slipped on, my seeming uncoordinated steps leading to the car. The door shuts once I do climb in, Jade swinging her bag towards the back. Her fingers pad against the steering wheel, eyes watching as I struggle with the laces. "You need help with that?"

"Were you going to offer any?" She merely shrugs at my comment, my back finding the seat after my shoes are actually tied. Once the belt is buckled the car begins its journey, Jade staring off to the road. "So, do you know where there are smoothies?" I ask.

"Yeah, there's one a couple of blocks from where I get my coffee," she murmurs quietly, turning the corner.

 **-(:)-**

The engine rumbles softly as we sit in the car, not wanting to go back so soon. I sip on the straw, tasting a flavor which isn't bad at all, actually. Something called 'Mango yellow Blast' or something like that. "So uh, thanks," I mumble, Jade nodding in the corner of my eye, sipping on her own. She's been somewhat grimacing at the flavor, brows furrowed. I watch her for a couple of more sip before asking, "Is it bad?"

"No," she murmurs unconfidently, "But it's not good either... I can feel the coffee grounds."

"Ah," I nod, "Yeah, that would... Yeah." The car sits in another still silence, offering the radio - now playing some weird, hippy song - as background. However, that doesn't last long when Jade switches it off forcefully, seeming to both of our benefits. I furrow my brows, wondering if Sikowitz would listen to it; he probably wouldn't.

"You want to go back now?" Jade asked, keeping her gaze off of me.

"Yeah." The car rolls out of the parking spot seconds later, making its way back to Sherwood Parks. "So," I clear my voice since I feel like there needs to be some type of conversation, "So why do you like coffee?"

She shrugs her shoulders in response, murmuring, "I've always liked the taste. And it's hot...and keeps me up to finish work."

"Those are good reasons," I note.

"Like I wouldn't give any," she snapped, my attention suddenly flicking towards her to find that she's giving a small smile. Her eyes meet mine briefly before moving towards the street since, when you drive, your eyes have to be out. Is she being nice? Yes she is, what am I talking about?

My brows are set in a firm line, pointed towards my window. She's been kinda nice to me for the past few days and, well, and I'm not dead. Meh, I'll just take it and not do anything about it. _'But her eyes,'_ my thoughts encourage me. They really shouldn't do that, especially when she rolls up to the curb in front of my house, blinking me away from my thoughts about her eyes.

I shuffle from the car as she gets her bag, sipping on the straw whilst noting that Trina's car isn't here. I nod in appreciation, my hand on the door. I jerk at it, finding that it doesn't budge. "Shit," I gasp my current thoughts, steps halting behind me. I twist around, grinning meekly. "Uh...I forgot my keys. And my phone. And my wallet-"

"I already know about the wallet Vega," she spits, shaking her head. "Is there another way into the house?"

I blink at her folding arms, pale eyes glaring at me expectantly. "I don't know," I answer, rolling my eyes at her groan.

"Damn it Vega," she snapped, setting her bag and drink along the edge of the small patio - if that's what it's called - before stepping towards the sidewalk. Jade twists to me, eyebrow raised. "Set your drink down, we're breaking in."

"Wh- _what_?"

"Yeah, so set your drink down," she barks, "And get your ass moving 'cause we're breaking in."

"But my back door might be open!" I sputter frantically, Jade slipping her scissors from her boot.

It twirls in her hands mockingly, eyes set on to my own. "Didn't you say that that was to stay locked to keep your insane neighbor away?"

"Well...yeah but..." I fall silent, eyes following the scissors as she smirks deviously. "Don't...don't look at me like that."

"Why not?" she tilts her head to the side, voice light and just as friendly as it was when she stared me down at the lunch table. I gnaw at my inner cheeks, mentally chiding myself about actually _liking_ it even though it's as creepy as hell. God dammit hormones. "You know," Jade continues, stepping over towards me, scissors still in her hands, "I could be the one to break in and let you get the door... I can see all of the _things_ in your room I missed before." My cheeks flush, emphasizing to her how much of a good - not for me - plan that would be. I stumble over my attempts at words though, really, it's useless. I'm not going to be able to choke any out. She snorts, however, rolling her eyes before striding back towards the front yard. "Is your window open by chance?" she glances up towards the second story.

"Huh," I breathe, looking at my indeed open window, "lucky us." Though, with a quick breath, I ask, "How are we going to get up there?"

"I'll throw you."

"No."

"I'll slingshot you."

" _No_."

"I'll ram you into the wall.

"Jade!" I whine, "Something that doesn't involve me going to the hospital."

Jade purses her lips in thought, thumbing over her forearm. "What's under it?"

"Wha-"

"Oh come on," she scoffs, twisting around, "What's underneath the window?"

I blink, glancing at the roof of the garage. "Uh...I mean there's the garage," I verbalize my observations, "but it still looks pretty far."

"Then we'll have to both go in at the same time," she states, "But...how much weight can you hold?" Pale eyes flick along my shoulders sporting noodle arms - thanks genetics...and eating habits. I really should eat more but, well, I don't really _do_ much. Now I'm healthy, not anorexic by a long shot but...well...everything seems to be packed in on leg. Shaking her head, she mutters, "I'm going to have to go first to get you up."

"How? The garage's tall," I gesture as she nods quickly darting back towards her car. I merely stand as it backs away - I half believe that she's ditching me when I remember her stuff's not with her - and rolls into the driveway slowly, headlights facing me. I dumbly shift off to the side as it is then switched off, Jade climbing out.

"I, at least, keep my keys on me," she smirks, earning a scoff. "Anyway, that should do it," Jade nod towards the cracked window, wafting in so much of this nice breeze. I jerk as the car shakes slightly, Jade moving onto the roof.

"Uh, Jade?"

"My car," she barks, glancing up at the roof. "Does your garage have a freaking basketball court in there?" I shake my head, grimacing at the height of it. There _is_ , however a storage room - something that is really hard to move around in still - that takes up the space. I convey this information to her, watching as she shakes her head. "That's stupid."

"Well, plastic Santa doesn't mind," I mumble sheepishly.

"Come on, get over here," she gestures to the car. I grimace, doubting it would end well but, for a car, I'm going to assume it's sturdy enough. I grudgingly climb on, Jade raising a brow at me. I furrow my brows in retort, not exactly knowing what she's going on about until I feel her hand swipe at my shoulder, a lone leaf falling to the ground. "You're going to hold me up," she mutters, "Better that than you trying to get me up." That's true actually; I don't know how I would be able to manage getting her up.

And so I then find myself in the predicament of Jade on my shoulders, reaching for the top. I grunt as I sway, cringing at her order to keep still. I do so as she eventually does hurl herself over, successfully climbing to the top. I watch her curiously as she glance around, a small smirk climbing across her lips. "Vega, I found something interesting."

"What?" I ask. I had barely got that word out as a brown, flailing thing of color is thrown towards the car, splatting against the roof - right between my feet - with a sickening squelch. I stare at the dead thing which could be anything to a muddy possum to a rat, or even a small dog. "Jade!" I whine hurriedly kicking it way from me to find red splattered at the end of my shoes. "God- what the fuck was that?" I snarl at her, eyes widening to find her in hysterics.

White teeth flash down as she rubs her eyes. "You know, that was the first funny thing you've ever done."

"Get-me-up!" I spit my order, Jade rolling her eyes. Once her hands reach down, I back away, eyeing them suspiciously.

"I kicked it with my boot. Calm down," she promises. I hesitantly, clutch to her forearms, her own hands around mine, before she heaves. I scamper up the wall, quickly finding myself with Jade. My heart pumps blood seemingly behind my ears, eyes glaring at her. "What? You need to clean up here more often," she shrugs, "Just helpin'." I shake my head as she strides towards the window, my eyes wondering along the neighborhood.

The sun gleams along the horizon, observing us and our ministrations disapprovingly. Our ministrations, which, were Jade's idea...and my fault.

She crouches down in front of the window, pale eyes watching me in anticipation. "I can get up myself, I'll just give you a lift," she mutters as I step towards her. I grip the window ledge, swinging the glass open before we somewhat hop two times, my body being lifted with a great amount of speed towards the window. My foot catches the rim of the window, however, and I tumble inside. I groan as I hear Jade pull herself up in the distance, her head popping from the open square. I blink and her eyes coming closer, wide and alert.

I scamper as far as I could before I feel a heavy weight on my stomach, another scowl coming from further down. I glance up, cheeks flushing while Jade picks up her head. Her hands clutch the ground beside my hips firmly, chest resting between my legs which are bent, eyes focused on my own.

We quickly depart, brushing off our shirts before she clears her throat. "So, uh... I'll go get my stuff to start," she announces weakly, my chin bobbing. She strides over towards the door, steps halting as she glances towards the ground. I grimace at her question. "Did you get this bra from 'The Children's Place?'"

"Target..." I whine.

 _ **Jade's** **Perspective -**_

The locker rattled as I slammed it back into place, brows furrowing at the steps trailing towards me. I didn't turn around, however, seeing as I had a loose scissor wobbling about within the black, hardened foam protector; my eyes scanned the locker, searching for another place to firmly impale them in. "Yes Beck?" I growled, shouldering my bag to a better position as she shuffled at his feet, stepping back as I wrenched the blades from their weak hold. My eyebrows rose, my stare glaring out whilst he chewed at the insides of his cheeks, debating whether or not - or what - to say. Taking the silence, I thumb over a spot which had enough room for the yellow Ikea scissors, abruptly slicing through the material firmly.

And so the blades in foam were set to reveal the true owner of the locker.

I thumb over the handles, figuring I would have to at a later time. I turned around, however, folding my arms as Beck flicked his gaze from the blades. "So? What do you want?" I snapped, having heard nothing from him already.

"Oh," he cracked a small smile, "I- uh... So how was your da..." he let the word die off at my stern brows, grinning somewhat smugly. "How was hanging out with Tori?"

"Fine... Why exactly?"

"Hmm? Oh nothing, I was just curious. You spent some time at her house so, I was wondering, if you were just-"

"Bored?" I offered, blinking slowly.

"Yeah," he nodded, "and tearing your hair out." I sighed calmly, muttering a sly comment about Trina that Beck hiccupped, apparently not appreciating my colorful words. "I wouldn't call her _that_ necessarily. But I'm not saying she can't be," he held out his hands in defense, "Just tone it down..."

"Why are you defending her?" I growled hotly.

"I don't want to hear about organs and spreading them around," he whined tiredly, rubbing his eyes to add the effect. "Anyway, not saying she isn't, but you can't drag her through a thorn pit."

"Well shit."

Despite himself, I watched him crack a smile. "Oh Jade," he sighed, "Anyway, so you really enjoyed hanging out with her then?"

"Why does it matter if I did or didn't?" I folded my arms tightly across my chest, "She's still a, an annoying bastard who can't stop wanting all the attention in the world like a sappy puppy."

"Jade," he murmured with a soft smile.

" _What_ is it?"

Hands tasseled his hair as he blinked, eyebrow raised once dark eyes met mine. "The first day of school you called her a she-devil with a low personality who's about as easy as all of the old, weed-smoking strippers waiting to fuck at the club."

"Yeah? And?" I snorted; that description may or may not have been described once she had won the activity, small as it was.

"You just compared her to a puppy." My cheeks warmed before I could help it, mentally chiding myself for going light on the foundation this morning. He smiled softly, tilting his head to the side with a soft gaze. "Is there anything you want to tell me?" My head shook slowly as my steps backed into my locker - or the one beside it; I hadn't felt any sharp edges. Our attention nearly snapped our necks in half as the bell shrieked its call for class, dismissing the conversation entirely.

* * *

 _Here's the next set of votes which does include one important one...yeah._

Beck

(1.1)- Decides to break things off with Jade and doesn't explain why.

(1.2)- Decides to break things off with Jade and explains why.

(1.3)- Leaves it be for now.

If Chose 1.1 or 1.2

(2.1)- Jade is confused but is fine

(2.2)- Jade is a bit sad.

Beck (Again) If Chose 1.1 or 1.2

(3.1)- Promises to step out of the way for Jade to get Tori.

(3.2)- Promises to help out for Jade to get Tori.

(3.3)- Promises to help out discretely/subtly so Jade can get Tori.

 _Alright, so there are the votes for the plot itself and now this one. I've already had this on my profile page but here we go (I'll ask it again later too). Basically, do you want me to go through with the votes and get the plot and then flesh it out. This way, it'll be a lot better to read other than boom, votes, boom, clip of story and then boom, votes. I'll explain later (if votes have it be rewritten) but basically I'll replace the chapters with the final product but keep the same dialogue, events and perhaps add a couple more. I won't change any votes just to make the story "better;" the votes are the foundation and that's that. It's your story, not mine...kinda._

Story Plan

(4.1)- Rewrite it once the story's plot is done.

(4.2)- Nah, leave it as it is.

 _So there we go! Got that covered now... Collecting votes by_ **September 25th, 2017.**

 _Hope you enjoyed!_

 _:)_


	9. Chapter 8

_Alrighty...hey! Bit of a hiccup with my other story but here you go. (Well...completely skipped a month but you know I'm still gonna be here, right?) Here's the votes for ye'. Alright, so we have 1.2 (Beck does break up with Jade and explains himself) and then 2.1 (Jade is a bit confused about it...and I had to flip a coin). Next we have 3.3 which is that Beck will help Jade get Tori but secretly so the two don't really know. God, how the hell am I going to do that? Anyway, as for the last question, the majority voted for the story to be redone once the plot is finished. I'll go over it more later on but yeah... So, for now, the chapters will be what they've been._

 _Hope you enjoy!_

 _:)_

* * *

 _ **Jade's Perspective** **-**_

I remember sitting numbly, eyes to the ground as Beck cleared his throat sheepishly. I felt no tears run down my cheeks as I probably should have, my breaths oddly calm. "Jade?" he asked hesitantly, clasped hands together as he leaned to his knees, "Are you...okay?"

My gaze switched up to his own immediately, brows deeply furrowed to a slant. "What do you _mean_ , 'are you okay?' How the hell...we were fine!" my voice scratched against my throat.

He only sighed quietly, scratching the back of his neck. "Well, we were, yeah," he admitted slowly.

I scoff hotly, jaw clenching vigorously. "Then why are you telling me we should break up?" I snapped, dark eyes flooding to my own. A small smile played his lips, a gentle curve to them that assures he wasn't upset by any means. The soft glint in his puppy eyes forbid any fight, calmly setting me back down to the bed. I hadn't realized that I stood. "Why?" I asked sharply.

Leaning back, he murmured, "You know why. Jade, I still love you and I think you do too -"

"Then why the fuck are we breaking up?"

"- but things aren't how they used to be," he finished, ignoring my question. "Jade, first, we aren't as passionate like we used to."

I shrugged simply, "We aren't in the honeymoon faze."

Beck quirked a quick smile, shaking his head. "I mean long after we messed around a bunch. I don't think we love each other the same anymore. Things have been feeling like habit lately, right?" he tilted his head. I don't answer, not even with the shake of a head. "Look," he continued, "I just...dunno. I just want you to be happy, alright? And if you _are_ happier with me then we could try again but I don't think that's the case."

"What the fuck are you talking about?" my voice cracked.

He pursed his lips, finding the right words to say. "Well, you do like her, don't you?" he asked quietly.

"Who?"

"Jade..." he pressed softly, "You know who I'm talking about. I see the way you look at her _and_ you're spending more time with her as well."

I blinked, snapping accusingly, "I've _never_ cheated on you so don't-"

I quiet at the raise of his hand. He lowers it, replying, "And I've never doubted your trust, Jade. That's not what I mean anyway. You're just hanging out with Tori more and, well, I think you should give it a shot."

"I don't like her," I stated flatly, Beck arching a brow.

I then felt warmth on my cheek, dripping down to my lap. "Jade..." he sighed softly, bringing himself down to his knees, "It's not your fault, okay? It's nobody's fault... I just think that you would do better with her, alright? I'm still going to be around, I'll even be your wing man!" I small, watery smile breached my lips, his arms wrapping themselves around me. His cologne fills my nostrils, though I don't feel myself get lost in it any longer. I still know that I'm in his RV; I still know that there's a bird obliviously crying _non-stop_ just outside. My heart throbbed violently as he mumbled, "I can help you if you want. Anyway you need to."

I shook my head, mumbling a soft, "No." He remained quiet for a moment, allowing me to relish in the current situation. I broke away first, Beck still gripping my forearms. "I don't like her," I whispered quietly, brows furrowing in an odd puzzlement. Dark eyes only looked at me, his lips remaining sealed; they've always known more than what he had let on. But, he was _wrong_ this time, I was sure of it. Even so, I remained sitting in my spot, Beck still to his knees.

Time ticked by ever so slowly as we stilled in our own universe. By five minutes, I abruptly bolted to my feet, my _ex_ startling back. I forced out a quick 'bye' before brushing past his shoulder. I opened the door forcefully, Beck giving a short 'see you later.'

My steps were drug towards my car, eyes seeking the flash of light against the metal and windows. I eventually do step off the curb, shuffling in from the car door. My grip on the steering wheel tightened, my arms making no motion to strap the seat belt. Tears began to well, overwhelming my senses. Distraught conflict thundered at my chest, thoughts unable to see Beck as any worse than what he was. I grudgingly pulled the seatbelt until it clicked, wheels carrying me home. The buildings blurred past before the familiar, distant gravel reached my ears.

Tears swelled more once the dull ache at my chest hadn't grown, only there to serve as a reminder to breathe. Steps towards the front door were easy, and so was the opening and closing of it. I made my way up the stairs, nulling over everything and anything; nothing made me want to crumple to a small shell and just weep. I was fine.

I shook at the thoughts alike, eyes blinking in the dark tone of my room. Quickly, I kicked off my shoes before drowning myself in blankets. They were soft and warm against my skin, though puzzlement still splayed across my thoughts.

 _ **Tori's** **Perspective -**_

The locker slams shut before my back meets the cool metal. My eyes wander around, shifting to find...either of the two. I couldn't believe the update on theSlap when I looked over it this morning; Jade and Beck broke up. And, I don't know why. They seemed fine, actually. Well, Jade _can_ be really territorial and she has dumped him on the dot for having yoga classes with...what's her name. Allyssa? Allyssa Van-something. Or maybe Beck had enough and, no, they weren't fighting.

I glance across the room and find so many whispers around, most of which referring to the latest news on theSlap. And like me, I think the majority of them are just plain confused. There wasn't any hot chicks with cars or just text wars...but, I don't know.

"Hey Tori!" I hear a cheerful voice from behind.

"Hi Cat," I reply, finding both the redhead and Robbie grinning behind.

Shuffling around with Rex, Robbie asks, "So have you heard about Beck and Jade?" I nod, both of their expressions falling. "I saw him earlier and asked about it and he seemed a bit down," he adds.

Shrugging, I mumble, "Well, yeah. I mean, they were a longstanding couple so it doesn't surprise me." Maybe Jade broke up with him then. "So, erm... Was he fine?"

"Yeah, he said it was for the best and that's it. I mean, he was talking to Sikowitz about the homework we had," Cat tunes in, "Do you think he'll like my stuffed animal?"

"I don't know... Maybe you can give it to Beck when you see him," I reply. I furrow my brows as one of hers arches in her confusion.

"No, I mean Sikowitz. For the homework?"

"Uh, Cat, we're just doing a short script and that's it," Robbie mutters. She only smiles sheepishly, leaving Robbie to say, "But yeah, he was kinda fine about it. Didn't really say much. Anyway, have you seen Sinjin? I need to talk to him about the lighting situation for the next play."

"Um, I saw him over by the food truck when I got here," I scrunch my nose, Robbie taking off soon after with a rushed 'thanks.' The hall grows quiet for a moment, turning our heads towards the door. Jade strolls in, expressions unreadable though her frame isn't as confident. Steps shuffle from behind as she looms towards her locker, Cat humming. "Wha- Oh, Beck," I tilt my head, "Are you..."

"I'm fine," he gives a soft smile, turning to Cat, "Can I talk to you?"

Glancing side to side, she nods slowly, Beck jerking his head towards the janitor's closet. "Okay... Bye Tori," she waves, steps trailing the actor's. I give a soft hand back before glancing towards Jade's locker. She slowly rummages through its contents, absentmindedly searching through her needed materials. I decide to stroll up to her, glancing at the whispers and resumed activities around.

"Hey," I mumble softly, Jade blinking in response. She hums her response, diving back to her locker. "So...are you okay?"

"I shouldn't be," she growls, voice scratched with displeasure.

"But...you are?" I raise a brow. She only shrugs, slipping a few notebooks into her bag. "So, you'll be fine then?" Jade nods slowly, shutting the locker before glancing to me. Her eyes soften, brows furrowing. She leaves without a word, starting off towards her class. As my gaze follows her, I blink over towards the janitor's closet. Both Cat and Beck watch her leave, their attentions switching between the two of us. Puzzled, I almost stride over to ask when I jolt, the alarm shrieking. "Jesus!" I sputter as steps halt behind me.

"Hey, going to class?" Andre asks, hands stashed in his pockets. I nod, beginning my path towards first period, weaving through the long strings of people.

 **-(:)-**

"Hi mom," I announce, shutting the front door behind me as she picks up her head from her phone at the table.

"Oh hi," she briefly flashes a smile, diving back into her screen. I blink, expecting a further question; though, I suppose there hasn't been any follow-ups for months now. Sighing, I roam towards the kitchen, having not had enough in my system since lunch. And even then I only had half of my salad before Jade accidentally knocked it over (and I do mean accidental since some other girls bumped into her).

"So, uh," I call from the kitchen, "You got out of work earlier?"

"Yeah." Short answer, as expected. I pour my chips from the bag as she stands from her seat, eyes to her phone. She smiles before taking her keys from the table, eyes to the door.

"Wait, are you leaving or what?" I furrow my brows, biting into my chips.

She turns, blinking through her answer. "Gary invited me to his house for a housewarming party," she replies.

"He got a new house?"

"Yep. Now be good, I'll be back with your dad later," she mutters, striding through the door quickly. And...I'm alone. Great. Scoffing, I carry my bag from the side of the counter and my chips to the stairs, striding up the steps eagerly. Once at my bedroom door, I give a ginger smile; nothing would better suit an evening than just taking a nap.

Immediately once the idea popped in my head I groan, remembering the homework in my bag. Lugging the now despicable weight to my bed, I haul the bag to the sheets. Settling on my covers, I rummage through, pulling out Sikowitz' assignment. I have no idea about what to do with the script. I forgot about that I _can't_ write. I roll my eyes, hands automatically grasping my phone from my pocket. I tap the screen once before hesitantly setting it to the side. I know she helped me before with work but, honestly, I don't know how she would do with me begging for her to do something for me when she's all...sad.

And so, I get back to work, dutifully finishing it an hour later.

* * *

 _Anyway, not much to say other than the next few sets of votes...and that the chapter's short. Whatever! I'm rewriting it later. :P And yes, I'm using that as an excuse for the future chapters too so...sorry, but not sorry since it'll get better eventually. XD_

Plan(s)  
(1.1)- Cat tries her first attempt to get the two to date.  
(1.2)- Beck tries his first attempt to get the two to date.  
(1.3)- Both try their first attempt to get the two to date.  
(1.4)- They do nothing but watch for a little bit and see how well the girls are getting along.

Attempts (For future chapters and such) For this one, there can be up to two answers  
(2.1)- There will be one attempt.  
(2.2)- There will be two attempts.  
(2.3)- There will be 3+ attempts.  
(2.4)- There will be x amount of attempts and one of the girls does something on their own.

If 1.1, 1.2 or 1.3 was chosen  
(3.1)- Jade grows suspicious on what they're doing.  
(3.2)- Tori grows suspicious on what they're doing.  
(3.3)- Both grow suspicious on what they're doing.  
(3.4)- Neither grow suspicious on what they're doing.

The Play  
(4.1)- Will have nothing to do with anything.  
(4.2)- Will be about people surviving a shipwreck.  
(4.3)- Will be about jungle explorations with strange events.  
(4.4)- Will be about a haunted barn.  
(4.5)- Will be about a strange comedy show at a family house.

 _Now this one's another special one. So I was kinda thinking, you know, since this is a voting thing, perhaps we should do something even more awesome. So, I propose, what if we wrote a song for these two? Like, we as a whole... I kinda have an idea as of what I'm doing with this, and this will take quite a few chapters to put together._

Song Idea  
(5.1)- Yes; we write a song.  
(5.2)- No; I don't wanna

Song Used For (If you chose 4.1)  
(6.1)- Jade gets Tori with song  
(6.2)- Tori gets Jade with song  
(6.3)- Both sing it as a duet  
(6.4)- Neither sing; it plays somewhere and they have special moment

 _So there we have it! Got a lot planned, actually, which will take months. Literally... Ah well, this is a big project which is really fun! Quite the challenge too... Anyway, I'm collecting votes by_ **Nov. 23rd, 2017** _. And I promise, I will update (I'll be in Michigan so I'll have time to write as I'm bringing my laptop with me)._

 _Hope you enjoyed!_

 _:)_

 _PS- Like the cover page? Don't think it'll be forever but this makes me laugh._


	10. Chapter 9

_Alright! So here's the votes for ye': (1.3) as in both Beck and Cat try to get the two girls together. (2.3 &4), which is there will be three attempts, no more, but the girls will do their own thing. (I had to come to that conclusion since it was originally 3+ for 2.3, and I had two votes for three different sets. It was a tie... Just letting you know.) Now we have 3.3, both are suspicious, 4.1, no play and actually 5.1 too, which is we will do a song. And, that song will be Jade's to Tori, which just may fit in with 2.3&4._

 _So that's good, I like it so far._

 _Anyway, hope you enjoy!_

 _:)_

* * *

 ** _Tori's Perspective_** ** _-_**

The shower's going a few doors down, Trina's singing _horribly_ , the kitchen isn't alive, and my eyes are straining to follow the fan's blades.

Just another morning in the Vega household.

Groaning, I rub my eyes as I feel they will pop out of my skull, sitting right up. I glance towards my alarm, my brows furrowed - I've apparently woken up thirty minutes early. _'Damn her singing,'_ my thoughts spit. So my feet drag themselves towards the hall, my grimace growing as I cross the bathroom door. She's butchering Katy Perry. Earlier, she was having Elvis spinning in a rage in Graceland. And, to add on to that, I wouldn't be surprised if it was a sauna in there.

I halt at the foot of the stairs, distinctly hearing a flush.

"She hasn't been in the _shower_?" I hiss, glaring towards the door handle. See? This is why we're in a drought.

Shaking my head, I numbly stroll down the stairs, eyes down to the kitchen and family room. The kitchen is lifeless, as I assumed from before, and the family room is just still. My gaze wanders towards the key rack, finding a couple of sets missing.

Dad is gone off his trip to a conference, as he has been for the past week, and my mom is...somewhere. Probably at Gary's.

Most definitely at Gary's.

I briefly glance towards the few pictures left along the hall, my steps wavering back up towards them. These were the last family pictures; Trina with her toothy grin plastered with metal while mine were just a mess - I got braces some months afterwards. In the distance, I hear the shower switch off, bidding me to go over and fix myself some breakfast.

 **-(:)-**

There's always that one small thing that is always forgotten but always appreciated - _always_. In the mornings, it's always the fact that my bag feels _so_ much lighter without all of the extra luggage that will be used later. I shift from one foot to the other, my brows furrowed towards Jade's locker. Beck stands there with her, both talking in a soft voice - a whisper, I suppose. And even then, it's really Beck doing the talking. Jade just continues to move about her life, almost ignoring him besides a few comments here and there.

After a while, he nods slowly, ensuring to leave a final "See you later." Once he leaves, giving me a small smile, I hesitate in strolling towards her. I still do, though I'm unsure.

"Hey," I mumble quietly. She only grumbles. "So...how are you doing?"

Pale eyes briefly slide towards my shoulder before moving back towards her binders. "Fine."

"Well...that's better than-" I can't think of anything. "Worse..." That comment was worse.

"Uh huh," she sighs, slamming her locker and turning towards me in one fluid motion. "What do you want?"

I freeze at the question, tilting my head to the side. "I don't know...you just look down."

"That's what happens when you're dumped by a boyfriend of two years, Vega," she growls, "You've never been dumped before, have you?" I open my mouth to retort as she raises a brow before realizing that _no_ , I haven't ever. I've always been the one to initiate any dumping-action.

"Look, I just want to help you, that's all," I smile weakly. I stop myself for a moment, my brows creasing into the bridge of my nose. "Wait... _he_ dumped you?"

"That's what I said, isn't it?" Jade snaps.

"Wh-why?"

She glares at me half-heartedly, eyeing my response. Exhaling through her nose, she answers, "We weren't 'working out,' apparently..."

"I mean, were you not?" I ask quietly, Jade giving a firm shake of the head.

"I thought we were but apparently he thought that-" Her stare cuts her sentence across, eyes shifting towards me, "It's stupid. He said I could do better."

"Better than him?"

"Uh huh."

"That is kinda stupid," I mumble, becoming more irritable at the flame blossoming at my chest. As I internally chide it, Jade switches her attention towards the bell.

"Class," she announces, swiftly joining the crowd and leaving me by her locker.

"'He said I could do better,'" I quote, scratching the back of my neck, "With who?"

 **-(:)-**

The seat feels cold underneath me but, then again, it is a bit chilly out today. It's a nice change, I'll admit. Keeping my attention towards the food truck, I find Cat and Beck deep in a conversation. Who knows, maybe they're talking about Cat's favorite color. Though, from her uncharacteristically - not unexpected, however - serious expression, I doubt that would be the case. It even looks too solemn for it to be about her brother.

Oh God, look at me. All it takes for me to be spying on other people is for Robbie to be out sick and Andre to be absent from taking care of his grandmother.

The phone beside me vibrates, my eyes traveling down towards it.

 **Andre: I have to find a monkey in a closet now. Apparently it'll eat her face if it doesn't.**

Alright, not _completely_ absent. I give a small chuckle before sending back a quick response. I turn off the screen once steps pace towards the table, Jade settling herself in the bench across from mine. "Hi."

"Right," she greets back.

"Hey!" two other voices chime in, both of the others sharing great smiles and trays of pasta. We both give our own greetings, Jade's more humble and quiet.

"So Jade!" Cat situates herself across from Beck, both in between Jade and me, "How are you doing?"

"Fine." Just as unenthusiastic as before.

Cat bobs her head, diving into her bowl of pasta as Beck clears his throat. "Alright, so have you done any of the calculus homework? I - uh - forgot to do that."

"Eli helped me with it," I offer once I find Jade wouldn't, "I just haven't finished the last three and thirty-seven."

"Whoa, thanks!" Beck grins, shoveling a meatball between his teeth. He blinks towards Cat who is still busy with her food, her dark eyes filled with her own quirky bliss. His stare becomes more...exaggerated? I can't think of the word but when Cat catches it, she hops, swallowing her food quickly.

"Oh! Right, so Jade, um... What are you doing next week? There's a movie coming out and I think it'll be fun!" she drags Jade's attention from the corner of the very uneaten tray of taco.

Somewhat interested, Jade mumbles, "Which one?"

" _Great Billiards_ ," Beck wiped his lips with a napkin, "Have you seen the trailers for that one?" I nod, though I don't give any input with the sandwich in my mouth. "It seems kinda cool... I haven't gone too much into it but Cat's seen some of it, the trailers I mean. Something about some gang playing pool and what not. A lot of crime in it, right?"

"And then there's _Awaken Snarls_ -" Jade's attention immediately became more lively "- with the, erm, scary monster in the attic."

Pursing his lips, Beck mumbled, "Are there any others out?"

"There's that one with Will Ferrell coming out around that time too," I mumble, Cat nodding.

"That one seems funny."

After gulping down another bite, Beck asks, "Alright, so you two want to go and catch a movie then? With the rest too?"

Shrugging, Jade muttered, "Alright," with my own identical answer.

"It's a date then!" he grins, diving back into his food. Cat only giggles as Jade shoots an unsure glance towards me.

 _ **Jade's Perspective** **-**_

My gaze found the ocean of blue before me, the one that stretches and hugs around the earth. Fluffy clouds leaked across the sky, leaving the trailing birds to flow harmoniously among them. My hands wrapped around the steering wheel as my skull pulsed anxiously, saying one thing: _Drive_. Perhaps I had been there for too long, or perhaps I hadn't, and only a few minutes had passed.

I blinked towards the parking lot.

Not a soul or an automobile to be seen.

Grumbling quietly, jammed the key into the ignition, the engine immediately humming to life. Wheels cracked against the ground, pulling me out of Hollywood Arts' secured lot. My mind buzzed frantically, blurring my sense of destination as the gas tank grew to be less. Buildings passed as streets droned over, the sky settling down casually. Eventually, I find myself standing beside my car, the keys in my hand.

The lights blinked at the press on a button, the flash settling along the decorative bushes. I glanced towards the familiar set of doors before me, each with faded letters splayed across. _Saige's Coffee Brew_ nestled deep in the back of my skull nicely as the glass doors swing open to my entrance. The same old-fashioned tunes fill the aroma of coffee beans, just as it always had. The only differences I found done to the small café are newly painted seats and tables, redone to fill the cracks of various things.

"How can I help you?"

My attention snapped towards the counter, my lips tugging a polite smile which doesn't reach my eyes. "Yes, erm...just me today." The waitress nodded, then ushering me towards a table to the side. After a few questions and answers, she rushed off for my coffee.

I sat there - as I waited for the coffee - busying myself by staring at the menu. I just didn't know what I wanted.

* * *

 _Okay, so there we have it. This one's a little late since I really didn't know how to write the prompt, so I took a little break and went to other stories that needed attention. And then...technical stuff. ;) But, here are the votes:_

Movie Genre (This is the First Attempt, btw)   
(1.1)- Comedy  
(1.2)- Horror  
(1.3)- Comedy-Horror  
(1.4)- Adventure  
(1.5)- Romance  
(1.6)- Sci-fi  
(1.7)- Historical Fiction  
(1.8)- Mystery  
(1.9)- Crime

Movie #2  
(2.1)- Generic movie scenes with the popcorn and accidental touches (for you dweebs...kidding, I'm _kidding_ )  
(2.2)- Get along really well and have nice moments/conversations  
(2.3)- Very awkward and weird.  
(2.4)- Both 1 & 2  
(2.5)- Both 1 & 3  
(2.6)- Both 2 & 3  
(2.7)- All three combined  
(2.8)- The "date" sucked

Jade  
(3.1)- Felt a bit torn for going with Tori with Beck's advice to go; a bit disconnected with Tori  
(3.2)- Initially felt torn but lost the thought with Tori.  
(3.3)- Didn't feel like being torn and enjoyed her time.  
(3.4)- Didn't enjoy it.  
(3.5)- Didn't enjoy it because she was torn.  


Tori  
(4.1)- Felt extremely nervous.  
(4.2)- Felt fine.  
(4.3)- Both 1 & 2\. (Just a bit nervous.)  


So, to update with the song (I'll be doing this every time so you won't have to go back and look through the chapters), basically Jade will end up, somehow, gaining Tori's affections once the three attempts are made/on the third attempt. We'll deal with that later. Anyway, that's all we have for now, but there we go.

Song "Genre"  
(5.1)- On piano  
(5.2)- Andre plays piano and she sings  
(5.3)- Rock (like how she did with Beck in Tori Fixes Beck and Jade)  
(5.4)- On guitar  
(5.5)- Andre plays guitar and she sings

 _Huh, thought I would make more options for that...but I don't really picture Jade singing like the Beach Boys. XD Anyway, as for the rest, I think I gave you plenty of reins to gallop and do whatever you want. Again, your story, I'm just writing it. Now I will be collecting votes by_ **December 29th, 2017** _so that the next should be around New Years..._

 _Well, hope you enjoyed!_

 _:)_

 _PS- For those of you interested in Lycanthropy, that will be finished over break... Possibly another chapter today too... It will be done before, maybe, the end of the year. But, whatever. XD_


	11. Chapter 10

_Jan. 1st, 2018_

 _Okay, a bit later than I wanted to... Skyrim is to blame, I swear it. :P Anyways, here's the prompt given: 1.3 (the genre of the film is comedy-horror), 2.7 (there are awkward/weird moments, generic movie moments and the girls bonding), 3.2 (Jade is initially feeling torn with her feelings though looses the thought with Tori), 4.3 (Tori is a bit nervous) and 5.3 (the song will be rock & roll)._

 _Alrighty then...interesting set of votes. Anyways, hope you enjoy!_

 _:)_

* * *

 _ **Tori's Perspective** **-**_

I swear I can't do _anything_ with my sister constantly on my back. And, at the moment, it feels as if she actually is on my back. I snap a quick glare over my shoulder as she makes to snatch the jacket off my back - I wasn't kidding when I said she could really be a drumming nuisance on my spine - only to get a tongue poking out rather rudely. "Real mature Trina," I snap, "you look like a buffoon. Anyways, this is _my_ jacket that you gave me for my birthday!"

" _Yeah_ ," she throws her hands in the air, "so that I can wear it!"

"Jesus Trina!" I growl. She rolls her eyes, quickly side-stepping as to block me from the bathroom. "Trina, get out of the way, I want to brush my hair real quick to get the knots out," I order sternly.

Folding her arms, she retorts, "You're not going on a date."

"Like you would actually do anything if I was," I grumble. With her expression blank to find the proper words, I take my chance and worm my way past her. I snicker as she retreats rather loudly, combing through my hair. I step out of the bathroom with my sister not anywhere in sight, which is a relief at this point, before trotting down the stairs. I take a moment to wonder what exactly the movie will be about and how much popcorn I should eat. I really don't feel like having kernels stuck in my teeth all day.

The doorbell rings, prompting me to go over to the front door. I swing it open before blinking in confusion - there's only one person and that's Jade.

"Uh...you're picking me up?" I ask.

Stern eyes travel to mine before she replies strictly, "We're the only ones going."

What?

Even though I hadn't said it out loud, I can tell and feel that my expression said it all. "Yeah," she continues, "the rest of the gang can't make it."

"Did they all break their legs from a landslide or what? How can four other people just...not be able to go?" I stammer as Jade strolls into the room. The door closes with the force of my hand still on the handle, Jade twisting at her heels a moment later.

"I don't know," she shrugs, adding, "do you _think_ I know? They gave all of their excuses: Beck had to fix a car, Cat can't go because her brother locked her in her room while her parents are trying to sort him out -"

"But rooms lock from the inside," I narrow my eyes suspiciously.

"I wouldn't be surprised if he put a pad lock on the other side or barricaded it," Jade says pointedly. "Anyway, Andre has to take care of his grandma since she's having an episode and then Robbie is sick or something."

Well _that's_ just great then. I have to go to the movies alone with Jade. "Is this another surprise date?" I mumble weakly.

A tight smile splays across her face before she growls, "Merry Christler." I only grumble lowly at that, Jade remaining at the spot. "So?"

"So...what?" I tilt my head to the side.

She rolls her eyes before snapping, "So do you still want to go or not?"

"Do you have better plans?" She mumbles something about that anything would be better. "It would be a waste of tickets," I add, "and I don't want to deal with my sister..."

Jade sighs reluctantly, casting some unreadable gaze towards me. I furrow my brows before I realize she's debating whether or not she should go to the movies. "Fine," I hear her mutter. And swiftly, I watch her open the door and out to her car. I try to relax myself though I can't help but wonder if she has another shovel in the back seat.

I hope not.

 **. . .**

Popcorn practically swims up my nose and forms a pool at the base of my mouth. I glance over towards Jade who keeps her eyes set on the candies down at the glass counter, wondering if she'll be stingy with money (the food is the most expensive part of movies). Casually, I ask, "So you up for some popcorn?"

"The butter tastes like rusted metal," she spits back immediately.

In order to make some conversation, I murmur, "How do you know what rusted metal tastes like."

Pastel eyes sweeps to my own. "My favorite toy was a hammer...and it wasn't clean," Jade answers, leaving me unable to formulate any thought. We step further up the line (it is a bit crowded today) and she murmurs her internal war aloud. "Mentos...Sour Patch Kids...or Milk Duds..." she hums.

"Popcorn? We can ask them to not add butter or whatever," I offer. Quickly I catch a glare sent my way, leaving me to decide that I _do_ , in fact, have money to spend. As other people get their orders, we step forward without another word of conversation. So, I attempt to make some. "Uh...do you think this movie'll be good?"

"Why do you care?" she growls. I sigh meekly, feeling my patience slip away.

"Well...because we're watching a movie and we haven't talked at all."

"Oh, yeah, like you didn't try to every other minute on the way here," Jade grouched back.

I fold my arms before stating, "You're a sour puss."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard m-"

We both halt before looking at the server who glanced at the two of use strangely. "Er...what would you like to have?"

"Popcorn" and "Milk Duds" were answered immediately, the two of use sending a warning glance. There's no way this "date", or whatever, will be any good.

 _ **Jade's** **Perspective -**_

The screen flashed before my eyes and all I could hear was about some irritating tale about an alpaca or something. "Vega?" I asked sweetly.

Dropping her story about dolphins (I really don't know what she was talking about), she answered, "Yeah?"

"Shut up and watch the trailer," I replied, blinking towards the wide flashing lights. Tori only huffed, plopping back into her seat. I allow a small smirk cross my lips before having myself become lost in my own head once again. The many times that I had been in a movie theatre, alone with just one other, had shattered in oblivion in an RV not three weeks ago. And yet here I was with Vega, of all people, about to watch this comedy-horror flick about some damn dog and his owner.

I hoped the dog would get run over - three times at minimum.

"Do you want to hear a joke?" fluttered across my thoughts, leaving me to glance towards my right. Tori frowned, blinking at a loss of her own. I arched a brow before she asked, "So...what did the leprechaun say to the gold?"

"How about," I started, "get hammered?"

Dumbfounded, Tori blinked before stammering, "W- _what_?"

"What? That's what they do," I shrugged. "Anything Irish gets there shit all over the place."

"Well...I was gonna say that the leprechaun says, 'Who's the handsome son-of-a-gun in there?'"

"Abraham Lincoln?" I took a sip from my soda as she gawked at me, my eyes travelling towards her somewhat wounded gaze.

My own softened just slightly as she muttered, "Well...I mean that they're small and tiny so they can use the gold coins as mirrors." Urges had begun to grip my shoulders, travelling towards my chest and down further, though I had only shifted to brush them away.

"It was a terrible joke," I whispered as more people began to shuffle behind us. Shrugging, Tori only sighed, beginning to go back to her popcorn. As trailer after trailer switched across the screen, I began to loose focus once more. With a throb in my breast, my mind conjured another party member to the left of me, holding my hand as he had before. I furrowed by brows absentmindedly, my hand reaching over to the only warm food around.

As my fingertips reached the popcorn, I froze, feeling a cooler hand brushing against mine. In unison we both wrenched our hands from the bagged-snack, a thin line of heat stretching across my nose to both cheeks.

I gnawed at the inside of my cheek before slowly placing the few kernels that were left in my palm.

 **. . .**

With the line circling around the room, I heard a ring of chuckles around me. The closest one - the only one - that my ears had caught was the soft, full laugh to my right. Though, a split second later, the dog was covered in blood by a blender mishap - and an arm - which cut the laughter short and into a grumble of grimaces. I smirked at the screen, the characters not having any of it either. "How could you like that?" Tori hissed beside me.

"How could you like the poor pooch wearing that pink dress earlier?" I snapped back, halfheartedly.

"Fair enough," is all she said before giving a short, brief grin. Her eyes were turned to the screen before realizing that I had returned it, no other in my thoughts any longer.

* * *

 _Not the best but at this point I am going for main idea...yeah..._ _Anyhow, here's the next few votes:_

Because I Just Have to Ask  
(1.1)- Page break: **. . .**  
(1.2)- Page break: **-0-**  
(1.3)- Page break: **-o0o-**  
(1.4)- Page break: **-(:)-**  
(1.5)- Page break: **xXx  
** (1.6)- Page break: **. , . , .**  
(1.7)- Page break: Uses Roman Numerals (you can choose 1,2,3,4,5 or 6 with this one since the Roman Numerals are only a part of it).

 _Now I ask this one since I keep switching the page-breaks up and I think, whenever I look back to refresh myself some, it looks a bit sloppy... Now do keep in mind that I may still switch around but this vote is really is for the final draft. ;)_

School  
(2.1)- The next few school days go on as usual.  
(2.2)- Both are nicer (though still bicker).  
(2.3)- Both are nicer (and share a few sarcastic and "mean" comments, courtesy of Jade).  
(2.4)- Both 2 & 3.  
(2.5)- Awkward...

Group Confrontation  
(3.1)- The group ask about movie and doesn't get straight answer.  
(3.2)- The group asks and gives subtle hints that they weren't really invited.  
(3.3)- Both 1 & 2.

Next Attempt to Bring Girls Together (not going in next chapter)  
(4.1)- Beck has a play developed and has two main roles (both girls) while Cat gets the two to play the roles.  
(4.2)- Beck buys handcuffs and Cat "accidentally" has the two stuck to each other until they "find" the key. (It'll only be for a school day.)  
(4.3)- Beck and Cat get the two to partner up for a small project in Sikowitz.  
(4.4)- Beck and Cat finds Andre who needs help with a garage sale and gets the whole gang to go (and Tori and Jade are paired off to oversee one section of the garage sale).

 _Okay, and now for the song votes (yes there are multiple). So now we get to the interesting part...kinda. For the song we have Jade singing it to Tori after the first three attempts (the attempts of Beck and Cat trying to get the two together) are made/during the third attempt (that'll be dealt with one of these votes here). Now, we must also set up what the song will portray and how it will go. These_ won't _be the lyrics but rather what Jade will do to the lyrics (make any sense?). Anyhow, with these votes (especially poll #8) it is wise to read it carefully, which is what you should do anyway but whatever... ;) Hope it isn't too confusing with these - it'll work out in my head, don't worry._

Timing of Song  
(5.1)- It will be during the third attempt.  
(5.2)- It will be shortly after the third attempt.  
(5.3)- It will be a little while after the third attempt, right as the fourth attempt is being planned out.

Song Characteristics  
(6.1)- Lyrics will describe Tori as however.  
(6.2)- Lyrics will describe both as however (compare and contrast).  
(6.3)- Lyrics will describe the general relationship as however.  
(6.4)- Both 1 & 3.  
(6.5)- Both 2 & 3.

Song Perspective  
(7.1)- It will be through Jade's perspective and how she feels about Tori.  
(7.2)- It will be through Jade's perspective and how she feels about the relationship.  
(7.3)- It will be through an outsider's perspective giving a story.

Lyric Structure  
(8.1)- Deep and sentimental (uses figurative language).  
(8.2)- Deep and sentimental (straightforward).  
(8.3)- Both 1 & 2.  
(8.4)- "Hard to get" vibe (uses figurative language).  
(8.5)- "Hard to get" vibe (straightforward).  
(8.6)- Both 4 & 5.  
(8.7)- Mostly "Hard to get" vibe with a deep and sentimental part/aspect (uses figurative language).  
(8.8)- Mostly "Hard to get" vibe with a deep and sentimental part/aspect (straightforward).  
(8.9)- Mostly "Hard to get" vibe (straightforward) with a deep and sentimental part/aspect (uses figurative language).  
(8.10)- Mostly "Hard to get" vibe (uses figurative language) with a deep and sentimental part/aspect (straightforward).

 _Alright, so there are the votes! Anyways, I'm going to open them until_ _**January 31st, 2018**. _

_Hope you enjoyed!_

 _:)_


	12. Chapter 11

_Here's the votes! :D For page breaks in the final draft, " **-o0o-** " will be used (1.3). 2.4 was agreed for having Jade and Tori are nicer (but has sarcastic comments and all) along with some bickering. With 3.2 the group asks about the movie and gives subtle hints that they weren't invited. 4.2 was that Cat and Beck's next plan is to handcuff them (it is an _attempt _, though I do hope it will be entertaining). 5.1: Jade will sing during the third attempt. 6.5: the song will describe the relationship and both compare and contrast the two. As for 7.1, it will be through Jade's perspective. And now for 8.9... Nobody could agree on it so I did this: the vote for 7 and 9 didn't count because more votes were for the first few sections but the sections had both and blah, blah, blah... I did a weird thing and got 8.9 (eenie, meanie, minie, mo). So there we go. ;)_

 _Hope you enjoy!_

 _:)_

* * *

 ** _Jade_** _ ** _'_ s Perspective** **-**_

My locker slammed closed before my eyes travelled across the hall. Students milled about, finding their classes or classmates around. I find Beck and Cat around the corner from Tori's locker, in the mist of a conversation by themselves. I furrowed my brows, watching them suspiciously. I leaned into my own locker, hiding behind the trashcan (which only went up to my hips). They continued to speak to one another quietly, and I formed my own idea: They were up to something. Before I could even sneak towards them to hear their words, I feel an icy grip on my wrist.

I give a soft jerk before glaring to my side. Of course she's all smiles. "Hey Jade!" Tori grinned. "Did I scare you?" I only readjust my bag before staring off towards the apparent duo. "What's wrong- _aaghh_." I smirk at the guttural lurch as I ram her against the lockers, facing her of blinking on.

"Look at them over there," I point towards Cat in Beck, who are both still in the middle of their conversation.

"Yeah, and?"

"Don't they look like their up to something?" I hissed in her ear. She nodded, her eyes kept towards the corner. Before long, however, both glanced towards us. I wrench myself away from my grip on Tori's shoulders as she stumbled over the trash can. She twisted around, bumping right into me. I growled as my bag smacked against the floor, spitting, "Watch where you're going, _Vega_!"

We only start are small bicker once Cat giggles some feet away, Beck by her side with a small grin. "Hey girls! How you doin'?"

"Nothing much. What were _you_ doing?"

Beck rolled his eyes, casting a quick glance towards Cat. "Well, Cat brought handcuffs and wanted to show everyone," he muttered as Cat smiled meekly, "and I said to her that wasn't the best idea...like at all."

"Are those the same handcuffs you used on me before with the table," I snapped gruffly; I don't want anything to do with them otherwise.

"No, no..." Cat shook her head, adding, "I got rid of those ones."

Tori arched a brow. "So why do you have these ones then?" Cat only shrugged, much to our amusement.

"So you wanna try them on?" Cat jerked them from her back with an excited beam.

" _Cat_ , I said it won't go over well!" Beck warned, his eyes wide.

Cat frowned, hissing through her teeth, " _Well, it's an option._ " He placed his face in his hands, shaking his head while Cat held the handcuffs. "Okay, hold out your wrists!" She grinned as we did, both of us hesitant. I groaned as the restraint clasped around my wrist, the metal cold; I found myself having Tori's cold grip around my wrist than the handcuff. I felt her shiver at the cold metal as well. Cat stepped away from us as I glared at the chain. Snickering quietly, Cat held up her phone and mumbled, "Memories!"

We both flinch at the blinding flash, my wrist already rubbing against the handcuff. "Okay, very funny. Har, har, _har_." Cat only blinked towards my comment. "Now get this thing off me! I have my class in a minute-"

The bell rang loudly, proud of its timing.

Scratch that, I had it _now_.

"Cat! Tori and my class are at two completely different floors! Get this thing _off_!" I snapped.

"Yeah, uh, Cat? Could you please get the key for it?" Tori asked rather politely. Cat nodded hurriedly, shuffling through her bag. After a few moments, I felt a dreadful punch to my gut - it's been too long searching for the thing.

Students bustled past us, worming their way into the classes. " _Cat_ hurry! I swear I'm going to strangle you..."

"No you won't," Tori muttered.

"I...can't find the key," Cat whimpered to herself quietly.

My eyes widened and I felt a vessel pop in my temple. "What?"

Beck sighed roughly, muttering, "I told you... Anyway, Jade, you could stick with her until we find it, right?" I stood there, scorn lacing my glare. "Well, I uh, I have class... Cat, you too." He gripped her wrist before they scuffled off, finding their way to the classes. Cat hollered a quick apology, leaving Tori and I to scramble to class.

"Which class are we going to?" she turned towards me.

"I don't know. Today's a work day for mine," I muttered.

"Did you finish the work?" she asked hopefully. I nodded slowly, earning a quick hug. "Thanks! Okay, let's go to Music History then!" I rolled my eyes as we bustled into the classroom, Mr. Simon (I had taken this class freshmen year) not back from the office or wherever. Tori found her seat in the middle of the room, Andre rummaging through his bag beside it. She glanced towards me and then the seat before asking hesitantly, "So...where will you sit?"

"I'm not sitting on the floor, if you're wondering," I grumbled quietly, a few heads picking themselves up to look at our near-silent conversation. Some of those who knew me - or at least have known of me - gawk as I stand beside Tori, the handcuffs concealed by her monstrosity of a bag.

Tori awkwardly shifted at a new idea forming in her head. I raised a questioning brow before she muttered, "Well...uh... Could I sit on your lap then?" I exhaled slowly, briefly considering if the floor was a better option. It wasn't, especially since the space between the desk was small, my hand would be jerking more because Tori-

"Fine..." I growled as she sighed at the hour ahead. We shuffled towards her seat, me sliding in before she scooted to my lap. Her legs dangled against mine, fidgeting before we found a comfortable spot.

"Hey Tori," Andre grinned as conversations - which had apparently been put on paused at the sight of us - picked up once again.

"Hey..." Tori answered quietly. He furrowed his brows before lifting his attention, blinking in bafflement.

Tilting his head to the side, Andre asked, "Hey Jade. Why are you here?"

"Ask Cat when I strangle her with these." I lift the handcuffs to view, Andre nodding slowly. After a few moments, he eased a few chuckles.

"Quit that laughing, Harris," I snapped.

He rolled his eyes, muttering, "Oh, _Harris_... Please. Are we in seventh grade again?"

"You little-" I started before giving up, slumping back into my chair. Tori only giggled before Mr. Simon strolled into the room.

"Alright! Today we will start on the next unit, no books today." There was a familiar, nostalgic sigh of relief. "Now we will -" he erased random and odd writings on the whiteboard "- go through with the PowerPoint and then I will give you the assignments that we'll start tomorrow." He muttered something about attendance before turning around, scanning the class. His dark eyes flickered over Tori and me before flowing across the class. Though, of course, he doubled back, staring at the both of us. "Uh..." he blinked towards me, "Jade? I thought you already took this class."

"I did," I grumbled.

He nodded, glancing over the attendance sheet as if it would explain anything about this morning. "So why are you here?" I raised my left hand and Tori's right, the glimmering handcuffs. "Ah."

"Don't ask," I shook my head.

"Well...all I can do is call, who's class are you supposed to be in right now?"

"Mr. Klyveir," I answered, adding, "and I already have all of my shit done so-"

"Jade, don't make me take out that jar again." I rolled my eyes - I hated that jar. "Anyway, I'll quickly call him and then we'll go on with the lesson. Unless you want to teach for me?"

"Simon, I'm stuck to Vega here and she needs all of the notes she can get," I answered humbly. I feel her whack my shoulder - it wasn't light. Mr. Simon only chuckled before getting to his phone.

A boy snickered beside us - not Andre this time - before whispering, "Hey, you two read Fifty Shades of Grey?"

"No but you'll be seeing fifty shades of blue and purple in the mirror if you don't shut it," I snarled quietly. He didn't talk to either of us afterwards. Tori had hit me in the shoulder once again, whispering about not scaring the new students. Though, I remind her that she shouldn't talk as she's stuck with me for the rest of the day.

"I can't have that."

"Then we're getting them off before next period," I growled.

 **-o0o-**

The bell rang delightfully as the class ended. Mr. Simon allows us to leave before the rest of the others, and I felt as if I could kiss the man. We headed straight towards the restroom (or rather, I headed straight towards the restroom while Tori scampered behind me, whining about how we needed to get to class). "We're taking it _off_ ," I growled, dropping my bag on the floor. We set the handcuffs on the counter. "Can bobby pins work with these?" I asked Tori.

"You'd have to be really lucky with them. My dad did say he's had a couple of runners because they had bobby pins. Sometimes they break if you aren't careful," she mumbled. I only stared at her before she coughed, "Yeah, you can. Here, I have some."

"Right," I mumbled as she shuffled through her bag. She pulled out one and placed it on the counter. I pick it up from the surface before busying myself with them. Tori wasn't wrong when she said that I'd have to be real lucky with it; the bobby pin couldn't just be wiggled around. However, she said that I was doing it how they usually did, though the brand of handcuffs may be more particular. "Why the hell...never mind."

She smirked beside me before wrenching her attention towards the door. Two girls strolled in - both seniors - and glanced towards the two of us. They greeted us quietly, especially Tori who was apparently one of the best singers of the school in their opinion. "Aww...thanks," Tori gushed shyly. I rolled my eyes.

"So what are you two doing?"

"Running from the law. Tori ran over a dog and I had to put it out of its misery outside with the Café," I answered, adding once Tori whacked my shoulder, "and she's still embarrassed about the poor thing. It was so small and looked like a little blonde rat."

The girls laughed until I held up the handcuffs. They stared in silence as Tori snarled at me about opening my mouth. I only laughed heartily. "She's _kidding_! I didn't run over a little rat-dog! I swear! I swear! Cat and Beck handcuffed me and- No, you can still go to the bathroom here, we're friends!" Friends wouldn't have slammed the door before darting to their classes. I howl at everything, even when Tori punched my shoulder, growling, "You're such a fucking _bitch_."

"Glad I got your approval," I grinned. "Anyway...where's the bobby pin?" It was in my hands.

It wasn't anymore.

We shuffled quickly to find the only make-shift key we had before freezing abruptly. There was a soft rattling spell of clinks making their way down the sink's drain. "Shit..." I hissed quietly.

"That was the only bobby pin I had..." Tori mumbled.

"Fuck..."

 _ **Tori's** **Perspective -**_

We stare at the sink, mourning our chance of getting out of this mess. "So...do we get to class?"

Jade grits her teeth, probably internally slapping herself - I would to if I laughed about running over a poor rat-dog. "No, we get out. I don't want to be stuck with your schedule." In a flash, she whips out her scissors. I immediately have a bad feeling about this. She begins cutting the metal, and it makes no progress. Not on the handcuffs, anyway.

I grimace, cautioning, "Jade...you're going to break your scissors."

"I have more than one pair," she mumbles, continuing with the more aggressive cuts. "I swear I am going to have each of her eyes on the ends of these sides."

" _Jade_ , no!" I gasp.

"What?" I cringe once she glares to her side before closing her eyes in discontent. Metal slams against the floor, its wailing echo bounding along the bathroom. She holds up a single blade that is left of her scissors. "Fucking hell...these were fifty bucks."

"I told you they would-"

"Zip it."

I shut my mouth tightly, noting that she probably would be in another pair of these if I continued. And in the back of my dad's car, as well. "I am going to wring her head later," she growls, sending one quick motion towards the chains. Either she did actually weaken the chains by cutting them, or she's really strong, or she's just that pissed, I don't know. All I know is that the handcuffs are now broken and there's also a crack in the counter. She pulls the scissors from the surface, picking up the other scissor side.

"See you at lunch, Vega," she calls before striding out of the door. I sigh, darting towards my class after visiting the front office for a late pass.

I better get to Cat before Jade does. I don't need the poor redhead losing her hair again.

-o0o-

And...I failed. Miserably. Soon after my math class I bolted towards the Asphalt Café, barely managing an 'excuse me'. Jade is at the table, practically foaming at the mouth as Cat scrambles through her bag, Beck at her side trying to console the situation. I should feel bad for Cat, but I honestly don't.

The cuff has been leaving a red ring around my wrist which I _know_ will be there for a few days. And I'm sure Jade will be the same way.

"I fucking swear you dumb ass, if you ever pull this shit again I will fucking _kill_ your damn rabbited before it can have its fucking dreams you little piece of shit. I got caught on a fucking door handle _twice_ \- IT IS NOT FUNNY BECK, YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE!" That's all I hear when I near the table. Jade spewing whatever comes to mind to restrain her urges while Beck giggles at it all.

"Hey Tori... Do you want the key too?"

"Yes, _prick_ ," I snapped. His smile briefly flickers as he realizes I only came here to save Cat from Jade.

Only to shove the handcuffs down her throat.

Jade would be so proud of my mood.

With a shaken grip, Cat finds the key to the handcuffs. She mutters something to Beck about wanting to do whatever at the _end_ of the day - I don't really care - while Beck only shakes his head. Jade eagerly unlatches the cuff, carefully undoing mine as well. As a pair, we sit beside each other while the two others seat themselves. Robbie and Andre watch as Jade and I glare at Cat and Beck - Cat more so.

"So...uh...did you enjoy the movie?" Robbie mumbled, setting Rex down beside him.

"Yeah," I gave a short answer.

"Cool, cool," Andre mumbled. "Anyway, my Grandma was fine too...she hasn't seen a movie in a while."

"Yeah, and my mom wanted me out of the house," Robbie muttered.

Both sound butt-hurt, though I don't care. Beck and Cat each stare guiltily at the two of us as we continue to sneer. My wrist hurts...and so does Jade's.

I swear I will never leave a key in Cat's hands again.

* * *

 _Alright, this focused more on the handcuffs than anything, but once I rewrite it there will be more to it... Don't know why I'm telling. There was the chapter and here are the votes!_

Cat and Beck  
(1.1)- They take a break and just let the two girls do their thing (gave up for now)  
(1.2)- They take a break and just let the two girls do their thing (starts implementing plans for the third attempt)  
(1.3)- 2 & they include some other people (they tell them everything)  
(1.4)- 2 & they include some other people (they don't tell them everything)

Tori and Jade  
(2.1)- Tori and Jade study together.  
(2.2)- Tori and Jade study together and begin to go to coffee shop afterwards.

Rest of the Gang  
(3.1)- They tend to join Tori and Jade in studying. (They don't know.)  
(3.2)- They tend to join Tori and Jade at the coffee shops. (They don't know.)  
(3.3)- Both 1 & 2.  
(3.4)- Don't get involved as they are suspicious.  
(3.5)- Get involved because they are suspicious (with studying only).  
(3.6)- Get involved because they are suspicious (with coffee only).  
(3.7)- Get involved because they are suspicious (with both).

 _Okay...so now for the song and another thing which, as I have thought of it, will take a little while._

 _For the song, so far we have that it will be done during the third attempt by Jade singing to Tori, and it will be describing their relationship, comparing and contrasting, through her perspective. And...it will really have a hard to get vibe that's straightforward, with a part that's figurative which is sentimental. Right, so here we go._

Figurative Lyrics  
(4.1)- Uses a lot of metaphors (doesn't use 'like' or 'as', ex. I had fallen into a trapdoor of depression)  
(4.2)- Uses a lot of similes (does use 'like' or 'as' ex. He's like a bull)  
(4.3)- Uses both metaphors and similes

Art Cover  
(5.1)- We have one custom made.  
(5.2)- We leave Jade like how she is.

 _I was just thinking about that previous one for the past couple of months and figured, since this isn't really my story, I shouldn't have too much to say. Now, for the art, this is for any artists out there (I don't have the time to draw...since I'm drawing for projects at school XD) who do wish to draw the cover. And just to get this over with so that there can be more time to figure out ideas, I'll just give the specifics now so you know what's going on. (I realize the votes are becoming more extreme and complicated, but that's what happens to stories like this. Feed something and it gets hungrier.) Don't worry if you don't want to do it, I like the cover we have now. XD_

 _Now if you aren't interested in drawing/nobody wants to draw a cover (since the vote for this was just mentioned) then you can scram. Now if you are interested and know how to draw on_ Photoshop _(preferred, only because it's a bit easier to send through email) or whatever, then hi._ _Basically, there are a few rules to the drawing and that's simply make it simple. I wouldn't really have too much going on since the cover pages on this site are smaller, that's number one. Two, be as creative as you want. Three, nothing provocative since that is a rule on this site. And then there's four: if you want to take a part in this, by drawing, then PM me. I'll go over the specifics-specifics then. You can ask me questions on what you expect and all that. I will also set up another email account so you can send the drawings... (Everyone good so far? Things get a bit complicated with me real quick. XD) Now, I will have a date set to when these drawings are due to me, and don't worry, it will be a lot of time. By that date, I will have people vote on them like any other vote, and you could vote for yourself if you really want to._

 _Anyway, that was complicated, but I hope you enjoyed! XD Anyhow, the votes for this chapter will be accepted up to_ **March** **23rd, 2018**. _As for those who are drawing, or found somebody to draw, then that will be accepted until_ **June** **1st, 2018** _._

 _So yeah, again, hope you enjoyed!_

 _:)_

 _(And I waited to update today since it's the day-before-the-year anniversary already...damn, never did that before...and yeah.)_


	13. Chapter 12

__Okay, so the votes are in! As they have been for a while... Whatever. There's Cat and Beck taking a break to let the girls do what they want (and come up with a better, more developed idea) (1.2). Tori and Jade study and go to the coffee shop (2.2). Did a coin toss and got 3.3, and the group joins them in coffee and studying. The lyrics will have both metaphors and similes (4.3). And now we'll leave Jade how she is. She seems pretty content on being the cover. XD That, and I connect with her...I'm always unsure as of how the voting will come out.__

 _ _Anyway, hope you enjoy!__

 _ _:)__

* * *

 _ ** _ **Tori's Perspective**_**_ _ ** _ **-**_**_

When I stroll into the main hall, I'm glad that it's nearly empty. Trina's sick and my mom dropped me off before heading to work - not that I'm complaining. I'd rather Trina sing with all of her vocals and none of her nose...which is what she's doing now. And then there's the fact that it's warmer within the school doors, unlike the freak rain shower we had last night. Again, not that I'm complaining, I found myself listening to the rain instead of studying.

Although the frigid chill at my wrist brings my skin back to the feeling like I've been dipped into ice-water. I almost shiver before being abruptly jerked off my feet, my heart launching to my knees before smacking the top of my head. "J- _ _Jade__!" I groan before her hand smacks against my lips. I muffle in both shock and protest. As I squirm, she hisses quietly - sharply; I remain still thereafter.

"There they are again... _ _talking__." My eyes follow her gesture towards Beck and Cat, who seem to be spitting at each other in hushed whispers.

I begin to try and ask her, "What do you think they're talking about," before I realize I can't, not with her palm pressed against my mouth. So I just sit there, pout, and worm my tongue between my teeth.

"Why do they keep- __Hey!__ " Jade wrenches her hand from my lips as I rub them, cold eyes giving me a heated glare. "Anyway," she continues, her iron grip still around my wrist, "why do they keep meeting up?"

"I don't know," I mumble quietly. I turn back towards them, ripping my eyes from her shirt - which took me a moment to notice, but it's actually very... _ _form-fitting__ \- to find that their facial expressions escalated. "Do you think they're arguing?"

"No...not exactly. Beck isn't yelling." I bob my head slowly; from when Jade and Beck did really argue, he yelled a lot. "But I don't think they're agreeing with someth- Well __shit__ , Cat." Jade chortles softly as the redhead jerks at Beck's sleeve when other students shoulder pass, ushering him to the janitor's closet. The door slams shut, but: "It's not closed all the way... Come on," Jade jerks her head towards the door, "we can sneak up and see what they're talking about."

I only answer, "Okay," once she's already pulling me towards them. Our steps grow quieter as we go nearer. My ears begin to pound, straining to hear their voices.

"-ut I want -" I wince after running into the vending machine, Jade only hushing me "-ee them together!"

"Well, yeah, I guess," Beck answers, "but maybe we should take a break with it. Let them do their own thing." We halt at the corner, squashing ourselves against the wall. Jade and I exchange glances, arching our brows. What the hell are they talking about.

I hear Cat huff in frustration. "But they're like a squid and a pufferfish fighting."

Jade mouths __What?__

I only shrug.

"Well, we tried and failed several times. So, why don't we come up with a huge plan that would surely bring them together?"

"Okay, alright," Cat finally - apparently - gives in. We both wait for a moment before Jade grunts, slamming into me as we scramble away from the door. And we don't stop, not until we're at the end of a short hall closer to Jade's locker.

I grin as we gain our breaths, muttering, "Well that was fun."

Jade quirks a brow. "Yeah, I guess."

"It's better than studying anyway. I had all of those papers to do and I haven't finished two of them."

"The research paper for..." I nod, allowing our curiosity to slip away as we talk about random things. "I tried last night but got distracted by the rain." Jade rolled her eyes before I say, "What? When's the last time it rained here?"

"Last month."

"S-so? It doesn't happen often." She shakes her head before walking back down the hall. "Wait, where are you going?"

Jade doesn't turn. "Back to my locker." I follow her, blinking towards her concentrated expression. I don't know what she's thinking, but I wish I do - fifty percent of the time. And, as if an angel answered my prayer, I hear her mumble, "Do you have time to study later?"

"What?" She shifts, her lips pursing with irritation. I take a moment before realizing it's not one I've known, but one of uncomfort. "I mean, yeah, I do, just what are you thinking?"

"Well, there's this coffee place that has a little quiet area. So, we could...study - a little bit."

I can't help my grin. "Sure we can. Today?"

"Yeah, today."

I nod slowly before adding, "Yeah. I need to escape Trina anyway." Jade smirks at my comment, which I feel a warm twinge in response. The bell then rings. "Oh, class. So, meet me at the parking lot then?"

Jade shrugs. "Sure." I flash another smile before darting off, slithering through the crowd which appeared to have grown since the ten-or-so minutes I've been here.

 ** **-o0o-****

"I said, 'get your feet away from mine.'" I blink towards Jade in confusion.

"Mine are! You're the one with the heavy boots!" I only receive a glare. "What?"

She drops her sandwich onto her tray. "You're the one who sat next to me, when the rest of the table was empty." I fold my arms, disregarding the point. Instead, I gesture towards the rest of the group who eat in silence, watching us carefully. "Right. So either sit on Andre's lap or stop moving your feet everywhere."

I wasn't about to sit on my best friend's lap. So I just sit there, shrugging as I continue to munch on my food. The others still watch the two of us as we eat, hesitant to start gorging themselves as Jade bites into her sandwich.

I'm also not backing down either.

A smirk plays my lips at the fact, Jade growling once I prodded her shin with my heel. "That's _ _it__!" she snaps, her fist slamming against the table. The two of us jerk, however, the fork that she used for her salad flying through the air. There's a horribly __thud__ before a familiar groaning of Sinjin. "You fucking stop moving your legs or I'll-" she scrambles around, her movements agitated. "I'll shove __this__ -" Jade holds a knife from Festus' truck "- up your a-"

"Okay, Jade, we get it," Beck interrupts. Though, I find there is still a quiet grin stretched across his face. Jade grumbles before dropping the utensil, diving back to her food.

 _ ** _ **Jade's Perspective**_**_ _ ** _ **-**_**_

Andre cleared his throat, lathering lines of ketchup all over his fries. "Okay, so anyway, are you guys pumped for next month?" Beck and Cat glance at one another curiously while Robbie stares at Andre, leaving Tori to slow her chewing.

"...Easter?" she grumbled threw her mouthful, a hand before her lips.

"No. Grandma's going to have a fit with all the eggs around. Last year she was yelling about bunnies poppin' out eggs before they were ready." If the table hadn't dipped into a silence before, it certainly had at that moment - even Cat was puzzled. " _ _Anyway__ ," Andre pressed," no. Did you see the fliers?"

"How about you stop being so damn cryptic and actually tell us," I snapped. He momentarily gave me a glower, though his gaze darted away once I arched my brow warningly.

A yellow page was set onto the table, the group leaning over. "Nozu's second year anniversary?" Robbie asked slowly. "Mrs. Lee hates me though. Called me 'Skinny-Shrimp' the last time I was there."

"Because you __are__ a Skinny-Shrimp," Rex chortled from his lap.

"Yeah, and she hates me and Jade-"

"Mostly you," I muttered pointedly.

"Well...yeah, but why should I be excited?"

Andre gawked at all of us, sheepishly folding the page back into his pocket. "For one, it's gonna be a buffet. Two: there's a karaoke competition and-"

"Is there a prize?" Cat asked excitedly.

He narrowed his eyes. "...Yeah," he drawled carefully. "But besides that, they're only inviting private schools, including Hollywood Arts. And I was talking to Sikowitz today, and he said that the school's doing a fundraiser for a competition to the best song written." The last detail gained all of our interest. Robbie nodded along, intrigued, while both Cat and Beck looked at each other, then to Andre. I glanced towards Tori, furrowing my brows in thought.

"Wait, is there a prize?" Cat leaned forward, her voice lower.

"Well, yeah. It's a fundraiser so-"

" _ _Yes__!"

Andre waved his arms, pausing for a moment. "Wait, hold on, __now__ you're interested in this?"

"Yeah."

He grinned, his eyes darting around the table with a cheeky smile. "So, you guys want to make some songs?" There were no opposition, just excited smiles and excited eyes. Mine land on Tori, once again, the gears in my head turning slowly.

I shake my head at the thought.

But the idea keeps coming back.

 ** **-o0o-****

The bell of the shop rung as we stepped through the door, our bags over our shoulders. I momentarily am lost in the scent of coffee, the warm café a gentle sight on the eyes. I snapped myself from the haze, leading Tori to the front of the register. The order is quick with me being a reoccurring costumer and Tori blankly copying my order. She was too drawn to the paintings on the walls - I don't say anything about it, only settling down to a table in the corner.

Once we both had our cups of coffee in front of us, our papers out, she asked, "So how long have you been coming here?"

"Since eighth grade. My dad had a business trip and...yeah," I answered, my pencil tapping the page. Tori was quiet for a while, bringing my eyes to her own. I almost felt my cheeks warm when I realized she was watching me with a thoughtful gaze. Almost came out as a snap, but it didn't: "What?"

"Just...have you and your dad ever been- Never mind, forget it." She shook her head, crawling back into a small shell, her eyes dropping to her blank page.

"What is it?"

Tori looked up, chewing at her lip. "Have you and your dad...ever been close?" I inhaled slowly, working through the question.

"Once upon a time," I answered. She titled her head to the side curiously. "He was actually a director before being fired. And then, uh, then he became an entrepreneur like how his dad wanted him to." My eyes dropped to my page, flowing across the few lines that I had written. "And now he's waiting for me to end up being the shit show he is now."

Slowly, Tori shook her head, mumbling, "I don't think that'll happen - not you, anyway."

"Oh?"

"You have a punch," she chuckled. A grin slipped before I could stop myself, my attention then ducking to my coffee. It burned against my tongue.

As I set it aside, I hesitate, wondering to myself quietly. "So what about you?" I then asked.

"With my dad?" I nodded. "Not as much as my mom...and I'm not that close to my mom either, so." Tori shrugged meekly. As the conversation continued, I began to feel myself get lost with the flow of it. Time pressed on quickly, too much to my desire.

And perhaps, both of ours - something that I silently hoped, anyway.

 _ ** _ **Tori's Perspective**_**_ _ ** _ **-**_**_

I slump against my door, my bag dropping to my feet. There's a smile plastered helplessly on my face. Not one that I can easily break off, mind; Trina even noticed and asked me what was wrong and if I needed to see a therapist. (Okay, my lips flattened at that as I glared at her. But I would argue that __that's__ beside the point.)

I really shouldn't be happily laying on my bed, especially since I - both of us, actually - barely got any work done. I wrote a sentence or two. Jade wrote a paragraph or two. Scratch that - Jade got little work done while I barely got any. And still I have this stupid smile on my face. __Okay, quit it,__ my thoughts begin as I try to force a stern expression.

It lasts for two seconds tops.

I giggle thereafter.

I don't know what's wrong with me, though I can't help but forget the assignments, put them off until tomorrow morning, and just curl under my blankets and hope for a good night sleep.

And smile like a giddy puppy, of course.

* * *

 _ _Alright, so updating will get better, I promise, once I a) get less stuff to do for school and b) get stories done... At least I only have two classes now, and Wednesdays I get out at 9:30, then no college Fridays. So that's cool. But I do apologize for the lack of it, so yeah...sorry 'bout that.__

 _ _Here's the votes:__

 _ _*Edit: When voting...uh, just put the actual number for the apparent two number threes. I'll know which is which when voting, but I can't change it since I already have two votes. XD So, yeah, oops.__

Suspicious  
(1.1)- Jade is suspicious.  
(1.2)- Tori is suspicious.  
(1.3)- Neither are suspicious.

Jade Does (If you chose 1.1)  
(2.1)- Jade is suspicious enough to ask Beck what he was doing.  
(2.2)- Jade is suspicious enough to ask Cat what she was doing.  
(2.3)- Jade is suspicious enough to ask both what they were doing.  
(2.4)- Jade is suspicious but plans to prank them later on.

Tori Does (If you chose 1.3)  
(3.5)- Tori is suspicious enough to ask Beck what he was doing.  
(3.6)- Tori is suspicious enough to ask Cat what she was doing.  
(3.7)- Tori is suspicious enough to ask both what they were doing.

Song  
(3.1)- Jade starts writing song after spending time with Tori at a...place.  
(3.2)- Jade writes song throughout a longer span of time, though can't seem to find the proper inspiration. (For now, of course.)  
(3.3)- Jade starts off not having inspiration but does after spending time with Tori at a...place.

 _ _For the song, Jade is singing it to Tori during the third attempt, and she will compare and contrast their relationship through her perspective. The hard-to-get vibe is very straightforward, though the sentimental pieces are figurative (both metaphors and similes). Now, we'll get the chorus, verses and all that jazz done with.__

Chorus  
(4.1)- Part where it's sentimental  
(4.2)- Part where it's playing hard-to-get

Verses (including chorus)  
(5.1)- 10 to 15 verses (average song)  
(5.2)- 15 to 20 verses (longer song)  
(5.3)- 5 to 10 verses (very short song)

Verse Length  
(6.1)- 5 lines; 5 lines for chorus  
(6.2)- 5 lines; 7 lines for chorus  
(6.3)- 7 lines; 5 lines for chorus

 _ _I think that will cover it. Anyway, I'm hoping that we could get the skeleton done by the end of the summer, maybe August. During July, I'm aiming to do updates every week/every other week. So less time to vote, obviously, but more updates... Cool. And I'm collecting these votes by__ ** **June 17th, 2018**** _ _. Better start now, right?__

 _ _Hope you enjoyed!__

 _ _:)__

 _ _PS- In July, the 1st through the 11th of August, there will be one story that will be finished completely. It'll give more room for me to actually get stuff done, rather than updated and eventually completed. So there's a poll that'll end June 30th to decide which story will be focused on. This story, by the way, won't be affected majorly by this. Vote if you are interested, and there is more information on the profile page. :)__


End file.
